Digimon Adventure: Pleasures of the Body and Mind
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After obtaining a book that teaches how to make women feel good, both physically and mentally, Veemon uses the knowledge of it upon Gatomon, making her fall in love with him. And with Gatomon all over him, Veemon decides to help Davis win over Kari, giving him the book so he too can have the girl of his dreams, and others.
1. A book, a feline and a lot of Love

Taking a break from their partners and the Real World, the chosen Digimon had returned to the Digital World as part of a little vacation.

Even the best of partners needed space, where in Veemon, the Digimon of Courage, Friendship and Miracles was by himself, making his way to Digitamamon's restaurant, thinking of two things.

How much he could eat before his stomach would give out on him and the Digimon of his dreams, Gatomon.

All the years he had known the Digimon, he still longed for her, to hold her, to kiss her, to claim her as his mate.

But unfortunately, Gatomon only saw him as a friend and nothing more.

"If only I could show her how much I care for her." Veemon sighed, continuing to think of Gatomon, before a strange stand near Digitamamon's restaurant caught his eye.

In the stand, Veemon saw dozens of books on shelves behind the counter, while in front of them was a strange Digimon who was dressed in white and red robes that had a hood which covered his face, leaving only a pair of yellow eyes to be seen.

And about to pass, the Digimon spoke.

"Woman troubles?" He asked, surprising Veemon a little and causing him to approach the mysterious Digimon.

Curious, Veemon asked. "How... how did you know?"

"Thanks to my many years of study, I have learnt to read others as if they were books. And your tale is one I have read many times. You long for a lovely woman, though her feelings are not returned. However, I might have something that could ease your troubles." The Digimon said, before turning, grabbing a book off one of the shelves, where he handed it to Veemon, causing the 'V' marked Digimon to look confused as he read the title, Through Her Body, You Can Win Her Heart.

"If you take the time and read this through, as well as follows what is written, then Gatomon will be yours'." The Digimon told Veemon, who gave him a puzzled look.

"Wait. How did you know it was Gatomon? And who are you?" Veemon questioned, finding the Digimon both mysterious and a little creepy.

"You are Veemon, one of the heroes who defeated MaloMyotismon, you are very well known." "As for me, I am a seeker of knowledge, a being of advanced wisdom, but you can call me Wisemon." Wisemon replied calmly.

Veemon blinked in surprise, having heard of the mystic Digimon before, but as soon as he went to pay for the book, the robed Digimon held out his hand and replied.

"No need for the exchange of Digi-Dollars, my friend. Think of this as a token to say thank you for all your heroics." Wisemon replied, before his eyes closed in a curve, like he was smiling with his eyes.

"Besides, I am a sucker for stories where the hero gets the girl." He told Veemon.

From Wisemon's words, Veemon just nodded his head happily, not believing his luck, causing him to open the book, where he started to read the first page, his cheeks gaining a light pink hue as he walked away from the stand, while Wisemon smiled to himself, interested in seeing how things would turn out for the Digimon of Miracles.

-A few hours later-

After having his lunch and finding a secluded spot in the woods to read, as well as hiding his erection if some of the images or sentences in the book got a little too hot for him, Veemon continued to read through the chapters, finding he was unable to put the book down.

Part of him was actually surprised that he was reading and actually interested in its contents.

'I don't get why Davis complained about having to do this in high school. Reading ain't so bad.' Veemon thought, remembering the various books Davis would bring home and complain about having to read and study for.

And after several more minutes, finishing the book, Veemon's face was bright red, but he remembered everything he read as he put the book in a safe place and began to walk through the forest, where he then thought. 'I hope this does help me with Gatomon, otherwise she might claw my face off.'

However, Veemon broke from his thoughts when he heard some splashing nearby, causing him to head towards the sound, where he saw the white cat Digimon, lying before a stream, her paw wet from splashing through the water as she tried to catch some fish.

Veemon took a moment to admire her beauty as she laid there, his heart beating fast as he thought. 'Well looks like it's time to see if that reading payed off.'

Approaching the feline Digimon, Veemon smiled and said, his tone full of kindness. "Hi Gatomon, fancy seeing you here."

From hearing the familiar voice, Gatomon looked up, where she saw Veemon smiling down at her, making her smile back.

"Hey there Vee, just trying to catch some lunch." She told him, removing her paw from the water and giving it a little shake to dry it off.

Gatomon then went to sit up, only to groan as she felt pain in her shoulders, having moved her arms a little too much trying to catch a school of fish.

And seeing her wince in pain, knowing where she was hurting, Veemon thought. 'Now here's my chance.'

"Are you alright?" He asked curiously, earning a nod from the Digimon of Light, who replied. "Yeah, but my shoulders are a bit tight."

"Maybe I can help?" Veemon offered, putting his new knowledge to the test, where he then carefully moved so he was standing above Gatomon, blushing a little from being in a position where he was on top of her, but focused and placed his hands gently on her shoulders and began to move his hands around them.

Gatomon was about to tell him it was all right, but soon sighed when she felt her muscles relax, causing her to close her eyes and let Veemon continue.

"Veemon..." She sighed, feeling the pain melting away as Veemon, feeling encouraged after hearing Gatomon say his name in such a relaxed manner, decided to move forward, moving his hands down her back and gently rubbing areas mentioned in the book, but making sure not to rush into things or get intrusive.

Gatomon was soon feeling nothing but bliss, not caring at all that Veemon had moved his hands, before she started to feel aroused by his actions, causing her to moan lightly. "More..."

Feeling even more emboldened, Veemon continued to massage Gatomon's back, even moving down close to the feline's tight ass cheeks, which just caused another sigh to escape Gatomon's lips, followed by a moan as she felt Veemon's hands on her back.

'His hands are so good...' She thought, while staring to wonder how else he could make her feel good, blushing lightly as more erotic thoughts entered her mind.

"Lower...please…" Gatomon said without thinking, lost in the pleasure she was feeling.

"As you wish." Veemon said in a calm voice, though inside he was ecstatic, before he moved his hands lower and began to gently massage her ass cheeks, causing Gatomon's moans to turn into purrs.

"Oh Vee..." Gatomon purred as her arousal grew, her mind was soon filled with images of her and the 'V' marked Digimon having passionate sex.

He made her feel so good, and she wanted more.

But curious and concerned at the way she was acting, Veemon had to ask. "Gatomon, are you feeling alright?"

Gatomon just smirked at Veemon's question, before giving her answer.

"Yes, but there is another area where I'm sore." She told him, catching the Digimon of Courage and Friendship off guard as she pressed her paws down and shifted around so she was on her back, staring up at Veemon with lust.

Veemon was at first taken aback by her look of desire, only having of dreamt of seeing Gatomon smiling at him in such a way, before the feline Digimon wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate and lustful kiss.

Quickly coming to his senses, Veemon returned the kiss with equal passion, moving his hands to her sides and gently caressing them, as he had read to in the book, causing Gatomon to moan into the kiss, where their tongues wrestled for dominance.

And after several moments of kissing, Veemon broke the kiss, causing the two to pant as they gasped for air, before Gatomon looked up at him with the same lustful look as she all but begged. "Take me Vee, I want... No, I need you! I'll do anything, please!"

With Gatomon submitting, Veemon felt his dominance taking over, causing him to lower his body, making Gatomon moan as she felt the lower sections of their bodies rub, while Veemon's head moved to her left ear, where he whispered. "Be mine."

"Yessss..." Gatomon moaned with desire, causing Veemon to smirk, before he made Gatomon moan and gasp a little as his lips gently began to move around her neck.

Veemon then silenced her for a moment as he captured her lips with his for another passionate kiss, before he began to kiss down her body, reaching her chest, which aroused Veemon upon seeing that from the stimulation, Gatomon's nipples had emerged from her fur, showing just how aroused she really was.

He then began to gently lick her right nipple, causing Gatomon to all but scream in pleasure, while his right hand gently massaged the left, before continuing down as he kissed her stomach.

He then noticed Gatomon spreading her legs, causing Veemon to smirk as he saw her wet pussy as she begged. "Please take me, please make me yours!"

"Anything for you, my sexy kitten." Veemon replied, which made Gatomon shiver in pleasure from the sudden pet name she was given, before the Digimon of Light arched her back when she felt Veemon's manhood slide inside of her waiting vagina.

"Veemon!" Gatomon cried out at the sensation, her already high arousal increasing, especially when Veemon began to move his cock in and out of her.

"Oh, Veemon... Ah... it's so amazing... Ah... it feels so good inside me...!" Gatomon moaned out from the pleasurable sensation of Veemon's cock inside of her, causing Veemon to nod and groan in agreement as the Digimon of Courage and Friendship continued pushing and pulling his dick out of Gatomon's womanhood.

As Veemon's cock continued to enter and exit Gatomon, the Digimon of Light continued to moan out erotically, wrapping her legs around Veemon's waist as she moaned loudly. "Oh, yes, Veemon... that's it... Ah... Don't stop... please don't stop...!"

"I wouldn't dream of it..." Veemon groaned out in reply, continuing to not only let his cock slide in and out of Gatomon's wet folds, but added to her pleasure by moving back down, rubbing her left breast, while licking and biting her right nipple.

For over an hour, Veemon and Gatomon continued to mate, with the Digimon of Light feeling her mind became foggy, unable to think clearly, but she didn't care, the things Veemon was doing made her feel amazing that part of her didn't care if she couldn't think, so long as Veemon was there with her.

But after several more thrusts, both began to move around frantically, causing the 'V' marked dragon to groan out in warning. "Oh, Gatomon... I can't hold on much longer...I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too, Vee... Ah... Veemon... I'm cumming too...!" Gatomon moaned in reply, unable to take anymore and cried out in pure ecstasy as she reached her climax, releasing her love juices all over Veemon's manhood, which caused him to reach his peak and he yelled out in pleasure as he released his warm seed into Gatomon' waiting womb.

And as the afterglow of their mating wore off, Veemon removed his member from Gatomon's threshold, before he rolled over to her right side and took time to catch his breath, smiling as Gatomon snuggled up to him, resting her head on the left side of Veemon's chest and looking at him with love and devotion.

Looking back at Gatomon, Veemon asked as he cupped her cheek. "How did that feel?"

"Wonderful. Thank you for such an amazing experience. I love you, Veemon. I am yours'." Gatomon replied in a content and warm tone.

"And I love you, Gatomon." Veemon happily replied, before he and the Digimon of Light shared another passionate kiss.


	2. Kari's Turn

-The next day-

There was a flash of light from the screen of a TV that was in the forest before a nineteen year old Davis Motomiya, Veemon's partner and the Digidestined of Courage, Friendship and Miracles appeared in the clearing.

While the Digidestined were more than happy to give their partners space, even taking some themselves, Davis missed Veemon and wanted to check on him, to see if Veemon was ready to come back to the Real World.

"My Digivice says Veemon's near, time to see what he's up to," Davis said, following the signal on his D-Terminal and making his way through the forest until he saw his partner, lying down next to a tree with his eyes closed.

Glad to see him, Davis was about to approach Veemon, but stopped when he noticed his partner wasn't alone, leaving the leader of the younger Digidestined at a loss for words when he saw Gatomon walk to Veemon on all fours and began to rub her head against Veemon's chest, making the Digimon of Miracles smile as he stroked her back, causing the feline to purr affectionately.

"Uhh... Hi guys?" Davis said, not completely sure what was going on, though his known presence caused Veemon to open his eyes, startled slightly at hearing Davis' voice, before the "V" marked Digimon looked at his partner.

"Oh hey Davis, we..." Veemon began to say, trying to explain.

"I am now Veemon's mate! I'm so happy!" Gatomon interrupted with a joyful tone, before she resumed rubbing her head against Veemon's chest, heightening her show of love as she claimed Veemon's lips in a loving kiss.

This caused Davis to blink a few times in confusion, as he thought Gatomon only saw Veemon as a close friend, making Davis wonder what had changed to make Gatomon act with such love toward Veemon.

Seeing Davis' confusion, Veemon looked at Gatomon.

"Why don't you go and get us something to eat while I talk to Davis?" He asked her, causing Gatomon to smile and nod, happy to obey her beloved.

"Of course, my love." Gatomon said as she gave him another kiss, before walking away, still on all fours, as she wiggled her ass a little, hoping to catch Veemon's attention for a bit.

Davis looked at Veemon as he watched Gatomon walk away, waiting for her to be out of hearing range, so he could speak.

"What did you do?" Davis asked, which snapped Veemon out of his daydream, looked at Davis and asked. "What makes you think I did anything?"

But seeing the stern look Davis gave him told Veemon he could not keep quiet about this.

"Alright, alright, sheesh, I got this yesterday." Veemon said as he reached around the tree and grabbed the book from its hiding place and handed it to Davis.

Davis took the book from Veemon, eyeing it suspiciously, especially the title, before he looked at his partner and asked in a calm but disbelieving voice. "Seriously?"

"That was my first thought, but after I read it and followed what it said... well you saw the results." Veemon said in reply.

Davis was about to say that his partner was full of it, but stopped when he realized Veemon was right after seeing how Gatomon was acting, before giving a second look at the book, while his mind went to Gatomon's partner, and the girl he had been in love with since the moment he saw her, Kari Kamiya.

If Veemon was able to convince Gatomon to be his girlfriend from reading the book, maybe he could convince Kari to be his.

Knowing what Davis was thinking, Veemon said with a smile. "Why don't you take it? I'm sure it can help you with Kari."

With Veemon's suggestion, Davis was unsure, until he heard Gatomon's voice.

"Do it." She said, causing him and Veemon to look over and saw the Digimon of Light had returned, back with a handful of light purple coloured berries.

"I apologize for listening in on your conversation, but what Veemon has done for me has opened my eyes and made me realize just how amazing he is." Gatomon told Davis, while taking a berry, feeding it to Veemon, who smirked as he opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him, where she then said. "And I know Kari will feel the same way."

From her words, as well as seeing how happy she looked with Veemon, Davis began to think.

'Maybe I should do it. Maybe Kari and I can be together.' He thought, to which Gatomon could tell Davis was considering using the book's techniques, which caused the Digimon of Light to say. "Besides, as her partner, I think it's part of duties to see that Kari finds a suitable mate, and you're exactly what she needs."

Davis was taken aback by Gatomon's words, surprised that she would want him to be with her partner like that, before smiling as he said. "Alright, wish me luck."

Davis waved goodbye to the two as he quickly turned and ran back to the TV, already fired up and willingly to give the book a try if it will help him finally win Kari's heart.

-That evening-

Davis was nervous as he knocked on the door to what was now Kari's single apartment, having finally moved out of her parents' apartment and into her own. Davis had offered to help her get her new furniture set up, which the Digidestined of Light happily agreed to.

Even having read the book from front to back, as well as the encouragement he got earlier from Gatomon and Veemon, Davis was still afraid this would not work or worst, that he would drive Kari away from him forever.

But Davis was soon brought out of his thoughts when the person who was on his mind opened the door, causing him to smile as she smiled back at him.

The years had done well for Kari, who was currently wearing a pink tank top with a pair of white shorts that showed her amazing figure, smooth legs, and her D sized breasts.

'Man she's beautiful.' Davis thought to himself as he saw Kari's smile, the smile he fell in love with the moment he saw her.

"Thanks for coming Davis, I really didn't know who else to ask." Kari said as she let him into the apartment.

"Anything for you." Davis replied with a smile as Kari led him towards the furniture.

For over an hour, Davis helped the brunette move furniture, waiting for the moment he could test out what he learned from the book, only for his prayers to be answered when, after they finished moving the couch, Kari put her hand on her shoulder and winced in pain.

"Are you alright Kari?" Davis asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah I think I pulled something." Kari replied with a sheepish smile.

"If you want I can help you with that." Davis offered.

Kari took a moment to think about it, before wincing again at the pain in her shoulder, before saying to Davis with a fake/stern look. "Alright, but don't try anything funny."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Davis replied with a smile as he led Kari into her bedroom, where the Digidestined of Light sat down as Davis sat behind her and gently put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them as he had read to in the book.

Kari moaned lightly as she closed her eyes, her muscles relaxing as Davis worked her shoulders as she thought. 'Wow he's good.'

Davis did his best to stay focused as Kari leaned more into his touch as he continued to massage her shoulders, before asking. "Are you feeling better?"

Kari only hummed a yes reply, not wanting Davis to stop, causing him to smirk as he then asked. "Do you want to feel even better?"

"Sure." Kari replied, her eyes still closed, wondering what Davis could do to make her feel even better, before she felt one hand go down her back, while the other reached under the front of her shirt as he gently began to rub her stomach and back, not only causing Kari to blush at the contact, but also start to feel turned on by his action.

'His hands feel so good...' Kari thought, moaning lightly, causing Davis to smirk as he wanted to try something he read in the book.

"One more thing." Davis said as he removed his hands from Kari, causing her to moan in disappointment slightly from missing his touch.

"Davis what...?" Kari started to ask, before she felt Davis put his index and middle fingers on her head, slowly rubbing her temples, massaging her head and causing Kari to stop thinking altogether, as well as get even more aroused, as she moaned and sighed, even leaning back against Davis, not caring about anything in the world but his touch, while Davis was aroused at having the body of his dream girl pressed so close to him.

But it didn't matter to Kari.

She was on cloud nine, to the point if Davis asked her to do anything, she could not see herself disagreeing at this point.

"Feeling good Kari?" Davis then asked as he continued to massage her head.

"Wonderful..." Kari said in a relaxed voice, before absentmindedly adding. "It's like my fantasies of you coming true..."

Davis continued to massage her head, even though his eyes were wide with surprise at hearing that the girl of his dreams fantasised about him.

"You fantasize about me?" Davis asked in bewilderment, getting an affirmative hum from Kari as Davis continued to massage her head, while Kari herself got even more aroused as her mind began to bring up those fantasies in her head.

"Just thinking about them... and what you're doing to me is turning me on so much right now..." Kari said as her eyes half opened, showing them slightly glazed over from how relaxed she felt, as well as how aroused she was.

"Maybe you'd like to talk about them?" Davis offered, feeling both confident and aroused, moving his hands down Kari's body, where he slid his right under the Digidestined of Light's shorts and began to rub her covered pussy and went on to say in a more enticing tone. "Or we can re-enact them?"

Kari moaned as Davis continued to rub her pussy, causing her to say in a panting voice. "More, please more...!"

"And what would you like me to do, my Sexy Angel?" Davis asked with a smirk, while Kari moaned louder at the nickname, having fantasized about Davis calling her that before.

"Please continue..." Kari moaned, sounding quite submissive and letting her desire speak for her. "Keep touching me... It feels so good..."

"As you wish." Davis said with a smirk, before his left hand moved under her shirt before he gently began to massage her bra-covered breasts, causing Kari to moan louder.

"Oh, Davis..." She let out, enjoying both the feel of Davis' hand rubbing her breast, as well as the show of his dominance, which made her just desire him more and more.

Before Davis could react, Kari quickly turned around and gave him a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, before Davis quickly came to his senses and kissed her back, his hands moving down her back slowly before he coupled her ass cheeks in his hands, squeezing them gently as Kari moaned into their kiss.

As the pair remained in their embrace, with Davis continuing to show his dominance, not only by continuing to feel around Kari, but also pushed his tongue into her mouth, the Digidestined of Light couldn't help herself as she moved her hands up Davis' body and began to rub his chest, her cheeks flushing at feeling his muscles.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Kari removed Davis' jacket from his body, before helping him take his shirt off as she licked her lips as the sight of his muscular chest.

After that she quickly removed her shirt, giving Davis a wonderful view of her breasts, held in a white bra, as she asked in desperate voice while coupling her breasts. "Do you like them?"

From her question, Davis cupped Kari's cheek, smiled and told her with a tone of care and sincerity. "Of course. They're perfect, just like you."

His response only fuelled Kari's desire as she quickly kissed him again, while her hands reached behind her as she undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground and letting Davis see her naked breasts.

Davis then broke the kiss as he began to kiss her neck, causing Kari to sigh and moan, before he began to kiss down to her breasts, taking the left in his mouth as he began to kiss and suck on it, while his left hand moved up and massaged her right.

"Davis, you are so good at this..." Kari moaned, loving the pleasure she was feeling and causing her to act on instinct and her lust as she moved her hands to the back of Davis' head, running her fingers through his hair, while holding him so he'd continue his actions on her nipple.

After kissing her breast for a bit longer, Kari wanted to go to the next step, desiring not only Davis and his body, but wanted to also to get closer to him, as she gently pulled his head away and gave him a lustful look, before she reached down and pulled both her shorts and her soaked white panties off, showing Davis her pussy, and how wet it was getting from all the excitement.

Davis smirked as he gently helped Kari lean all the way back on the bed, before he continued to kiss down her body, causing Kari to sigh as he kissed down her stomach, before he got off the bed and gently spread her legs, showing him her pussy, before he leaned in and gave it a small lick, causing Kari to moan loudly as she all but scream for more.

Glad to follow her cries, Davis did as Kari desired, moving his tongue deeper into Kari's folds, tasting her sexual fluids, while Kari grasped the bed sheets tightly at the feel of the Digidestined of Miracles' tongue moving inside of her.

All the while Davis gently moved his hands up and down her legs, stimulating her and heightening her arousal even more.

After thirty minutes of Davis' actions, it wasn't long before Kari's panting became louder and shorter as she said. "Davis...I'm close...Davis...oh Davis!"

But with her warning, Davis just continued, wanting nothing more than for Kari to feel good.

And after several more minutes, Kari screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit her, while Davis licked her fluids, loving her taste.

Once he was done Davis looked up at Kari, who, although panting, still had a lustful look on her face, wanting more, causing Davis to smirk as he stood up before removing his pants and boxers, causing Kari to look lustfully at his nine-inch cock.

Blushing, Kari thought to herself. 'It's even bigger than I dreamed it would be.'

And seeing Kari staring at it, Davis couldn't help but smirk.

"Like what you see?" He then asked, breaking Kari from her stupor, where she stared at Davis with lustful eyes, then leapt and pounced on him so she was straddling him.

"What do you think?" Kari asked back in a sultry voice as she grabbed hold of Davis' member with her left hand and began to rub it a little.

And though this was the first time Kari had done anything like this, from the great feelings Davis gave her, the Digidestined of Light was determined not to displease the maroon haired boy.

"Kari…" Davis said with a groan, loving what Kari was doing, before his eyes widened as he felt something hot and wet wrap around his member, causing him to look down and see Kari's mouth wrapped around his cock as she began to lick and suck on it, bobbing her head up and down.

Kari herself was lost in her pleasure as she sucked on Davis' cock, getting more aroused as she heard him groan and moan from her ministrations.

"Kari... Kari…" Davis moaned as the brunette continued to suck him off.

After an hour though, Kari realized that his stamina was much greater than she thought, arousing her even more, before with a popping sound she removed her mouth from his cock, giving it a lick as she did and confusing Davis, before she crawled back onto the bed, wiggling her ass enticingly, where she said with desire. "Take me, make love to me, make me yours' and yours 'alone!"

From her words, Davis nodded and complied with Kari's desires, getting behind the Digidestined of Light where he grabbed her by the hips and aimed his cock at her pussy.

"Do you want it?" Davis asked, teasing Kari as he rubbed his member around her lower lips.

"Yes... oh, yes I want it!" Kari practically hissed with desire, causing Davis to smirk before he slowly began to push his cock into her pussy, causing Kari to moan in pleasure.

"It's so... so..." Kari moaned and moaned, before Davis pushed all the way into her, causing her to moan out loudly. "So good...!"

Davis meanwhile groaned at how tight and hot Kari's pussy felt as it wrapped around his cock, before he began to move it in and out of her, her moaning encouraging him as he picked up the pace a bit and got into a good rhythm as he continued to make love to her her.

"Kari, you are so tight... feels amazing...!" Davis groaned as he continued his actions, increasing Kari's pleasure, arousal and cries as he repositioned her, moving down so he was sitting on Kari's bed, while she sat on his lap, moaning as she could feel his cock continue to slide in and out of her.

Kari then wined a bit as she felt him stop moving, causing her to move herself up and down his cock, before she felt both his hands reach up and begin to massage her breasts once more.

Kari had now become completely lost in the pleasure, unable to form words as she moaned and screamed with pleasure, before putting her right arm back and wrapping it around Davis' neck as she turned her head and gave him a passionate kiss as she continued to ride his cock, while he continued to grope her breasts.

And after breaking from his lips, Kari knew what to say.

"Davis, you are amazing... I... I love you so much... I just never want this feeling to end...!" She let out.

"And it never has to end..." Davis said as he pinched her nipples, causing Kari to moan loudly.

"We can be together forever..." The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then told Kari as he continued to make love to her, while Kari continued to moan, but smiled in joy, thinking of all the pleasure she could have with her new lover.

After nearly two hours Kari began to move up and down frantically as Davis' groans got louder, before she said. "I'm so close...so close…"

"Me too..." Davis said in reply, before Kari cried with pleasure as she came all over his cock, her pussy tightening around his cock as Davis let out a groan, cumming inside of her.

And after their orgasms subsided, Davis removed Kari off of him and lay on the bed, smiling from actually getting the girl of his dreams, as well as holding her close to him after their first time together.

Kari meanwhile lay at his side, gently kissing his chest, while she used her hand to caress it.

"Oh, Davis... I love you." She then said in a loving tone, feeling pure content from being embraced by the Motomiya.

"And I love you, my Sexy Angel." Davis said in reply, making Kari smile warmly at him, before having to ask. "You were wonderful, is there anything I can do for you? Get you something to eat, should I change anything about me for you..."

"Or is there anything else you'd like me to do?" Kari then asked as she moved her hand down to Davis' crotch and began to rub it.

"Not right now, I'm a little tired." Davis admitted, before saying. "And as for changing, as I said, you are perfect."

Kari smiled once again at Davis complimenting her, however, like Davis, Kari was tired too, letting out a yawn, before she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, falling into a deep sleep as Davis caressed her hair, before the young Digidestined of Miracles closed his eyes, his last thought before sleep hit him were about how lucky he was, unaware of the events that would soon follow.


	3. Pleasure and Love for Sora Takenouchi

The next morning, Kari let out sigh as consciousness returned to her.

She felt content and relaxed, which turned to sudden worry.

'No. Please don't let all of that just be a dream.' She begged, believing her time with Davis was just the latest of her many fantasies about the maroon haired boy.

But as she snuggled closer to her comfy pillow, she then realized that her pillow was moving slightly, causing her to open her eyes and smile when she found she was sleeping on Davis' chest.

'It wasn't a dream. Thank goodness.' Kari thought in happiness, overjoyed that she and Davis were finally together, before she smiled as she gently moved her finger over her new lover's muscular chest, loving the feel of it, while doing her best not to wake him, believing that after their lovemaking, Davis deserved as much rest as he wanted.

However, looking down, Kari felt a surge of arousal at the sight of Davis' member, seeing it was just as hard as ever, leaving Kari's her mind caught between the idea of giving him a morning blowjob or just riding it again, to feel it inside of her once again and to please the maroon haired boy.

But shaking the thoughts from her head, Kari thought to herself. 'Maybe I'll just make us breakfast instead.'

Gently breaking from Davis' embrace, careful not to wake him, Kari then got out of bed, before she decided to get redressed, picking up her panties and slipping them back on.

But as she was about to put on her bra, she stopped and gained a smirk.

'That's good enough." Kari thought with a perverted giggle, dropping the bra as she decided to walk out the room, hoping to catch Davis' eye so that they could have sex again after breakfast.

As Kari went to leave the room, however, she noticed something sticking out of the pocket of Davis' jacket.

Curious, she reached in and pulled out the book, blushing at the title, as well as the pages she skimmed through, finding both detailed lines on how to pleasure a woman, as well as several images of various Digimon in various sexual positions, which caused Kari to think back to the previous night's events.

'No wonder he was so good.' Kari thought, staring at Davis, before she smiled happily.

It didn't matter to her that he used knowledge from a book to help win her over, as long as he could help her feel that amazing, and knowing he loved her greatly, Kari felt joy at being Davis' lover.

Putting the book away, Kari made her way out of the room and into the kitchen as she started to cook a meal for Davis, certain he had worked up an appetite after the hours of sex and made sure to vary the meals.

-Ten minutes later-

Back in Kari's bedroom, Davis opened his eyes with a yawn, before he noticed that Kari was not in bed with him, causing him to worry slightly.

'Did I scare her off? Did she think it was a mistake?' Davis thought, concerned he had ruined everything with the girl of his dreams.

But his concern faded when he picked up the delicious smell in the air, followed by the door opening, making him stare in awe at Kari, seeing her wearing just an apron over her nearly naked body, while carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning, my love. I hope you're hungry." Kari said with a smile as she approached the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, who smiled back at Kari.

"I can get use to waking up like this." Davis said commented as his eyes drank in the sight of Kari's near naked form, causing the brunette to giggle as she made her way over to the bed, placed the tray of food on Davis' lap and lay beside him, staring at him lovingly.

And while Davis was about to eat, Kari picked up a fork, placed some of the food on it, before looking at Davis with her smile as she said. "Open wide."

Davis just blushed as he complied as Kari then fed him his breakfast, while his eyes continued to roam across her body, which Kari noticed, making her smile, both at Davis checking her out and telling he was enjoying her food and her services, making part of her wonder if they could try some sexual role playing, with her as Davis' slave girl.

After he was done eating, Davis looked at Kari, who had a mischievous look in her eyes, before he said with a smile. "As much as I would love to have a repeat of last night right now, I think we need to get moving today. Remember, today's the day we're supposed to meet up with the others and get our Digimon back."

Kari pouted a little, which Davis thought looked cute, before she nodded in understanding.

"You're right." Kari replied in a respectful tone.

"You can take the shower first if you want." Davis offered, putting Kari's needs before him.

But with the offer, Kari then gained a smirk, one that confused Davis, until the Digidestined of Light asked. "Why don't we shower together?"

Davis just looked wide eyed at Kari as she stood up, untied her apron, and removed her panties again, giggling as she saw Davis' eyes roam her body once more, before she grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom.

Once Kari turned the shower on, she quickly turned around and wrapped her her arms around Davis' neck before giving him a kiss, once he gladly returned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, causing Kari to moan, not just from the kiss, but from feeling his erection rubbing around her pussy once again.

"This is like a dream come true." Davis said as he broke the kiss and stared into Kari's eyes with love, while Kari gained a mischievous smirk.

"It's funny what could happen when you read a book." Kari said, causing Davis' eyes to widen, seeing that he had been caught, before getting confused when Kari giggled.

"You're so cute when you have that look." Kari commented, giving Davis a peck on the lips, before wrapping her arms around his neck and saying in an honest and content tone. "I don't care if you used that book to help you, I've never been as happy as I am right now."

"You have won my body and my heart. I am yours'." The Digidestined of Light then told Davis, claiming his lips in a deep and loving kiss, which Davis blushed from at first, before feeling Kari's love, knowing she wanted to be with him, causing the leader of the younger Digidestined to then grab Kari's face, holding her close as he kissed her back.

Kari felt her body heat up, not just from the hot water streaming down her body, but more so from the feeling of Davis' kiss and their close contact, causing Kari to act on her feelings as she moved her right hand down, away from Davis' neck to his member, which she could feel was quite hard, making the brunette feel even hotter.

Unable to hold back her desires, Kari broke from the kiss, where she stared at Davis with lust in her eyes, before lowering herself, getting on her knees and positioning herself so her head was eye level to the penis of the Motomiya, before Kari then opened her mouth and moved her head forward, taking Davis' cock into her mouth and began to give her lover another blowjob, letting her mouth move up and down his shaft.

"Kari... Kari, you are so good at this... You're the best..." Davis groaned from Kari's actions, making the brunette smile around the Motomiya's member as she continued, getting pleasure from her love's pleasure, which she managed to handle, moving her hand down from Davis' crotch, to her own and began to finger her pussy as she kept sucking Davis' cock.

But after half an hour, Davis was unable to contain himself and groaned Kari's name loudly as he had his orgasm, filling her mouth with his seed.

After catching his breath, while Kari swallowed Davis cum, the Motomiya watched as Kari removed her lips off of his member, smirked, turned around, placing her hands against the wall as she wiggled her ass to get Davis' attention.

"Come and get me hot stuff." She purred.

Feeling himself get hard again at the sight of Kari's tight ass, Davis put his hands on her hips as he asked with a smirk. "Ready?"

"Just one thing, take my ass, ravage it!" Kari replied, her tone filled with lust, surprising Davis.

"I never knew you could be such a naughty girl." He commented, making Kari smirk.

"I'm your naughty girl now." Kari replied with a seductive purr, before moaning as Davis slowly pushed his manhood into her tight ass, causing him to groan at her tightness.

"So tight... Kari, your ass is so tight...!" Davis groaned as he began to pump his cock in and out of the brunette, who all could do but scream and moan in pleasure.

The two kept going for almost an hour, before Davis picked up the pace, letting out a groan as he came inside the brunnette's ass, causing Kari to sigh with pleasure from the feeling.

And after another ten minutes in the shower, the two got out and went to change, with Davis changing in the bedroom, while Kari changed in the bathroom.

When Davis finished getting back into his clothing, he sat on the bed, waiting for Kari to return, expecting her to change back into the clothing she wore yesterday, only to be left stunned to see the brunette step out, dressed in a black T-shirt that showed off her stomach and a matching pair of black shorts.

Seeing Davis' stunned look, Kari giggled.

"What? Do I always have to dress in pink or white?" She asked, breaking Davis from his stupor, causing him to stand and embrace Kari as he then told her. "You're beautiful no matter what you wear."

"A little more when you don't wear anything." He then joked.

Kari giggled at Davis' words before kissing him again.

"Let's get going." The Digidestined of Light then said as the two parted lips, held hands and walked out the door.

-Sometime later-

In a field in the Digital World, the other Digidestined were waiting on their partners, as well as Kari and Davis, to arrive, when they saw a flash of light from the TV nearby, alerting them that the two remaining Digidestined had arrived.

But seeing them, most were left stunned, mainly Tai, upon seeing Kari's new attire, as well as her and Davis holding each other's hands.

Seeing their looks, Kari was the first one to respond.

"What? I can't wear a different colour every now and then?" She asked, her tone sounding fairly serious.

"No, no, It's alright, we're just not use to it." Mimi pointed out, trying to calm the brunette, before the Digidestined of Sincerity then said with a kind tone. "But I have to admit. Black suits you."

And having to ask, Tai faced Kari and questioned. "Kari, why are you holding Davis' hand like that?"

This just caused Kari to smile as she leaned against Davis and said. "Will it's only fair I hold my boyfriend's hand isn't it?"

Several of the Digidestined were left stunned, while Mimi let out a squeal of joy, before she ran up and embraced the new couple, congratulating them, causing the others to slowly join in, with Ken congratulating Davis, Yolei, despite her arguments with him, also expressed her happiness for the Digidestined pair, while TK, still had a stunned look on his face from hearing this, but soon gained a smile, happy to see Kari happy herself.

But when Sora came up and congratulated them, Kari noticed that though Sora was smiling, the orange haired girl had a sad, almost envious look in her eyes, which Kari could understand, for it was only a few months ago that, although on friendly terms, she and Matt had broken up, believing their relationship was starting to get complicated and they were better off as friends, a decision both agreed to and respected.

But after the break up, while Matt had been on many dates due to the combination of his looks, personality and being in a band, Sora hadn't been out with anybody outside her group of friends.

It also didn't help her when she leant that Tai had moved on not long after she started dating Matt, getting close with the French Digidestined, Catherine Deneuve, while Agumon had gotten close with her Digimon partner, Floramon.

And while she was happy for Tai, Kari knew Sora could not help but wonder what if; what if she had chosen Tai, would she have been happier?

Kari felt for Sora, and figured the Digidestined of Love could use someone in her life, someone like she loved, someone like Davis.

This thought caused Kari's eyes to widen and a small smirk to appear on her face as an idea came to her, one she wasn't completely sure would pander out, but felt it was better to try it than to just leave Sora in her silent denial.

A little bit later, the gang all heard rustling from the nearby bushes before their Digimon partners came through to see them, causing everyone to smile, before once again getting surprised when they saw Davis and Kari weren't the only new couple, for Veemon and Gatomon came out, also holding hands, as well as Gatomon having her tail wrapped around Veemon's waist.

"That's an odd coincidence." Tai commented, thinking there was more to Kari finally dating Davis than it seemed.

"And that's all it is, a coincidence, Tai." Kari told him, giving her brother a slap on the arm, before she and Davis went to meet their partners.

"Hey guys." Davis said as he and Kari approached the two, while Gatomon and veemon smiled at seeing their partners holding hands.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones to get together Vee." Gatomon said as she kissed his cheek,making Veemon smile.

"Congratulations." He said, before he got caught off guard when Gatomon kissed him fully on the lips, causing the two Digidestined to laugh.

Seeing their partners distracted, while everyone else was out of hearing range as they talked amongst each other, Kari looked at Davis with a smile, getting his attention.

"Davis, I have a question, and I want you to be honest with me. I promise I won't get mad or jealous; I just want to know, what do you think of Sora?" Kari asked, getting a confused look from Davis.

"Sora?" Davis asked, thinking on the question, before he gave his answer. "Well she is a pretty good friend. She's smart, kind, beautiful, but not as beautiful as you. And I know she and Matt have been seeing other people, but I hope Sora finds someone soon, she deserves to be loved."

From Davis' words, finding them to be caring and honest, Kari smiled, giving Davis a quick kiss on the cheek, before she said. "Well I was thinking you could be that someone for her."

Davis was left confused further, before panicking as he thought Kari wanted to break up.

But seeing his worry, the brunette clarified herself.

"Don't get me wrong, there is no way I would ever abandon you, I am just willing to share. Sora has been depressed ever since she and Matt broke up and her confidence in herself is low, and in my eyes there is one better than you that can make her feel better." Kari explained, before adding with a smirk. "Plus, I'm sure you'll get a bonus out of it. Not many guys can say they've got two girlfriends and two pussies to enjoy."

Kari then giggled as Davis' face went bright red at the thought of being with the Digidestined of Love as well as Kari, waking up to both girls in bed with him, both naked and pleasing him.

But breaking her love from his thoughts, Kari then kissed his cheek and told him with a smile. "Let me see what I can arrange, and then you can work your magic on her."

"Sounds like a plan." Davis said, giving her a quick kiss, before they began to talk with Veemon and Gatomon, with the feline talking nonstop about how wonderful Veemon was, both as her mate and as a lover, which made Kari smile, both at knowing Gatomon had her own man to love, as well as feeling similar towards her and Davis.

-Later-

Sora took a deep breath as she knocked on the door to Kari's apartment, doing her best to keep a smile on her face.

While she was more than thrilled for the new couple, Sora couldn't help but admit to herself that she was jealous of Kari for getting someone as handsome, loyal and loving as Davis by her side.

But quickly shaking her head, Sora drove those thoughts from her mind.

She would be happy for them and maybe, someday, she'll find someone for herself finally.

A moment later Davis opened the door, surprising Sora, for she thought it was just going to be her and Kari, before the marooned haired boy spoke up.

"Hey Sora, come on it, was just getting us some drinks." He said with a smile, moving aside and allowing Sora in.

"Thanks Davis." Sora said as she walked past him, with a small part of her wondering if he was checking her out from behind as he closed the door, before shaking those thoughts off.

'No, he has Kari, why would he think I'm attractive.' Sora thought to herself, before she saw Kari sitting on the couch and smiling at her.

"Hey Sora." Kari said as she got up and hugged the girl, which Sora returned with a smile, before they both sat on the couch and began to chat, while Davis went to get them their drinks, before joining the pair, sitting on a chair off to the side of Kari.

As their conversation went on, Kari steered it to her and Davis, much to Sora's own discomfort as she began to imagine herself in Kari's place, before the brunette said. "And Davis gives the most amazing massages, you should give it a try, I know you've been tense lately."

"My body does feel a little tense." Sora admitted, knowing the feelings were a combination of physical and mental strain on her being, thinking a massage could help relax her.

"Well then, just lie back and I'll take care of everything." Davis offered, to which Sora thought about it for a moment and then compiled, to which she leaned back against the couch, while Davis got up and walked behind her.

At first, Sora felt slightly nervous about Davis' hands being on her, but felt reassured that nothing would happen with Kari right next to her, knowing the pair were in love.

And then Sora let out a moan and closed her eyes when Davis put his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them, as she felt her muscles start to relax.

"Oh... Davis..." Sora moaned as Davis worked her knots, feeling herself becoming loose and content, failing to notice the smirk on Kari's face.

"You know, it feels even better when his hands touch your skin. Maybe you should take your shirt off?" The brunette suggested.

From Kari's suggestion, Davis gained a panicked look, thinking that it was too soon to ask Sora to do that, but he was surprised when Sora simply nodded, too caught up in the moment and the content feel of Davis' massage, before Sora then reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, giving Davis a view of her breasts, which were held in a red silk bra and just a little bigger than Kari's.

Sora then leaned back into Davis' hands as she went back to massaging her shoulders, working his way down her back and causing Sora to sigh at the treatment she was receiving, while thinking that Kari was so lucky to have a man like Davis, especially if he was able to make her feel this good.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Kari asked with a smirk, to which Sora just nodded and moaned contently, losing herself to the pleasure that was coursing through her.

"It does feel nice... Kari, you're so lucky..." Sora said through her moans, especially when Davis got to her lower back.

"And if you want to feel more, why don't you remove your pants and lie down, let Davis work your legs?" Kari then suggested, wondering how Sora would respond, pleased with her reply when Sora, after thinking for a moment, stood up and unbuttoned her pants, sliding them down her legs and causing Davis to blush bright red at seeing the red silk thong Sora wore, as well as her and her tight ass.

But focusing, Davis allowed Sora to lie down with her back facing him, where he then placed his hands on the orange haired girl's legs, massaging her thighs.

As Sora moaned into the couch, Davis commented. "You have really great legs Sora."

"You think so?" Sora asked absent mindedly, wanting to hear his answer and not caring that Kari was right there.

"Of course." Davis replied in an honest tone, before he added. "You are a beautiful woman, with a very sexy body."

Already aroused by her massage, Sora felt hotter from Davis' answer, before she flipped over, giving Davis a clear view of her bra clad breasts, before asking. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"You are beautiful, never question that." Davis told Sora, leaning down so his face was inches from hers' and added. "You're amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Or any girl." Kari added with a small giggle, which made Davis and Sora blush a little.

Ignoring Kari's comment, however, Sora was filled with desire for Davis after hearing his words, before she reached up and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close, kissing him passionately on the lips, not caring that Kari was watching her kiss her boyfriend, she wanted to feel good and Davis was making her feel that way.

Kissing her for a bit longer, Davis moved back, causing the Digidestined of Love to beg. "Please... take me... I don't care if you're seeing someone... Please, make me feel wonderful!"

Davis smiled caringly as he stroked Sora's hair, before telling her. "You know my heart does belong to Kari, but she is willing to share, if you are ok with that?"

"It's true, Sora. I want you to be happy again, and I know Davis can make you feel that way." Kari, after taking a seat beside the Digidestined of love, then said, her own tone full of caring, which made Sora feel that little bit more special.

Had she been asked this before coming over, Sora would have said no, not one for threesomes, but now, after feeling what Davis could do for her, she found herself unable to refuse, to which the orange haired girl nodded and said. "Yes, I'll share. Please, Davis, Kari, make me feel good."

"Our pleasure." Davis replied, before claiming Sora's lips in a deep kiss, which the Digidestined of Love found herself powerless to resist and kissed back, moaning in the Motomiya's mouth as she felt his hands move around her body, before picking her up bridal style, where Davis then carried her to the bedroom, with Kari following them.

Once inside, Davis lay Sora down on the bed, before he began to remove his clothing, causing Sora to stare at him lustfully, feeling her desire and arousal increase as she watched Davis remove his clothing, allowing her to see his muscles and well-developed chest.

He then climbed onto the bed and looked Sora in the eyes, gazing at her with affection, before leaning in for another kiss, which Sora gladly returned.

And as the pair continued to kiss, Sora felt Davis' hands move behind her and undo her bra, which she helped him remove, before she tossed the bra aside.

With her bra removed, Davis moved his head away from Sora's lips and to her neck, causing Sora to moan at the feeling of each kiss Davis planted on her, before Davis increased Sora's pleasure as he worked his way down to her breasts, kissing and sucking on them.

"Davis!" Sora moaned loudly at the feeling of Davis' mouth and tongue on her breasts.

But wanting to feel more pleasure from the maroon haired boy, Sora quickly flipped them over, surprising Davis as she straddled his waist with a lustful look on her face as she removed her thong, showing Davis her pussy and how aroused she really was.

Giving him a seductive wink, Sora then slowly lowered herself onto his waiting cock, causing her to moan as it entered her.

"So big... bigger than Matt's...!" Sora moaned loudly at the feel of Davis' manhood inside of her.

Davis, through his groaning at her tightness, felt a sense of pride from her words, before Sora began to move her body up and down on his cock, moaning from the sensation.

"Davis... Oh, Davis...!" Sora moaned as she continued to ride him, before she let out a louder moan, causing Davis to look up to see Kari, just as naked as they were, behind Sora and rubbing her breasts.

"It feels good to share." Kari commented, continuing to rub and massage Sora's breasts, before increasing the pleasure of the Digidestined of Love as she placed her right hand under Sora's chin and guided her head to hers', engaging Sora in a deep and passionate kiss.

The sight of Kari kissing Sora aroused Davis greatly, increasing his actions as he put his hands on Sora's hips and moved his body in sync with hers', making the orange haired girl moan in Kari's mouth.

The pair continued to pleasure Sora for two hours, changing things up to keep Sora satisfied, before the Digidestined of Love began to frantically move up and down on Davis' cock.

"So close... Ah... so close...!" Sora moaned, which caused Davis to slow down his thrusts, gently kiss Sora, before he told her with a sincere smile. "It's alright Sora... Just let it go..."

With the combination of Davis' words and knowing she could no longer contain her pleasure, Sora let out a cry as she came.

"Oh, Davis!" Sora cried out in pure ecstasy, arching her back and releasing her sexual fluids all over Davis' manhood, triggering his climax and causing the Motomiya to groan Sora's name as he filled her with his seed.

Seeing the dazed/satisfied look on Sora's face, Kari then helped the tired girl down, positioning Sora so she was resting on Davis' chest, where in the Digidestined of Miracles embraced Sora, holding her closely with his left hand, while stroking her hair lovingly with his right.

And not wanting to be left out, Kari lay with the pair, wrapping her arms around Sora and cuddling her from behind.

"Feeling better?" Kari asked Sora with a giggle.

"Much better." Sora replied, before looking at Davis with nothing but love in her eyes and saying in an honest and heartfelt tone. "And I have you to thank for it. I love you, Davis Motomiya."

"And I love you." Davis said in reply as he kissed her forehead, before kissing Kari's as he added. "Both of you."

His words made both girls smile, before Sora then yawned and she closed her eyes, resting against Davis' chest, feeling happy and content for the first time in ages as she then fell asleep, nuzzling her head against Davis' body as she slept.

"Davis... so big..." Sora moaned in her sleep, making Kari smirk.

"Seems like our new girlfriend is having a sex dream about you." The brunette commented, moving a hand down Sora's body, finding her pussy and felt it getting wet.

"Not that I blame her." Kari then added as she smiled at Davis, who leaned in and gave her a loving kiss.

"I'm glad you agree." Davis said, before yawning slightly, causing Kari to smirk as she watched him slowly fall asleep, before cuddling close to the two as she drifted off, wondering what could be next for them.


	4. The Digimon of Love's Pleasure

As consciousness returned to Davis the next morning, he stifled a moan as he felt something hot and tight around his cock, causing him to lazily open one eye to see Kari's back to him as she slowly rode his cock in a reverse cowgirl style, while the only thing keeping the brunette from moaning was Sora, who had her lips pressed against Kari's in a passionate kiss, her hands roaming around her body and adding to the Digidestined of Light's pleasure.

Too focused, neither girl noticed that Davis was awake, with Kari facing away from him, while Sora had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the kiss with the brunette, before breaking kiss, causing Kari to move her hand over her mouth so her moans wouldn't wake Davis, while the orange haired girl whispered into Kari's ear. "Hurry up already, I want a turn before he gets up."

"You...ah...had him...oh...last night…" Kari tried to whisper through her moans, before adding with a hint of lust. "Maybe..We can convince him… ah… to make a mold of his cock!"

"That sounds nice." Sora said in reply as she kissed Kari's cheek, before pulling away to see Davis staring at them with a blush, causing the Digidestined of Love to smirk seductively and wink at him, before she gently licked Kari's ear while her left hand moved down and grabbed her ass cheek, causing her to moan loudly, not caring if she had woken Davis up at that point.

"Sora...!" Kari moaned, still thinking that the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was asleep, trying to be as quiet as she could, which wasn't easy, for Sora had increased her actions and Kari's pleasure as the Digidestined of Love moved her head to Kari's breasts and started to rub her tongue around her left nipple, while moving a hand away from Kari's buttocks, to her right breast, where she massaged and rubbed it, occasionally pinching and pulling Kari's nipple, earning small yelps from the Digidestined of Light.

"Come on Kari, don't you want to feel Davis cum already?" Sora asked, her tone seductive as she purred in Kari's ear, giving it a little bite.

Feeling himself getting close by both Kari's actions and the show his girlfriends were putting on for him, Davis decided he wanted to take over as he quickly placed both hands on Kari's hips and thrust his cock up, causing Kari to scream in pleasure as Davis began to fuck her.

"Yes, Davis... oh yes...!" Kari moaned loudly, happy that their beloved was awake so she didn't have to hold back any longer, where in Kari then cried out Davis' name in pure ecstasy as she arched her back and climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids all over his manhood.

And with her release, Sora held Kari, assisting her until Davis groaned out and came, filling Kari with his seed.

With their orgasms over, Davis then sat up and wrapped his arms around Kari, who turned her head just in time to meet his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Now that's a great way to wake up." Davis commented with a smirk after breaking the kiss, before helping Kari off of him, where both girls noticed that Davis was still hard, causing them to lip their lips lustfully.

"Well your wake up doesn't have to end there." Sora replied enticingly as she turned on the bed and shook her ass enticingly at Davis, hoping to go for another round after the amazing night she had, knowing that their time together was more than a mere night of sex, she knew Davis and Kari loved her, and her heart now belonged to the Motomiya.

And feeling both love and arousal, Davis smirked as he moved and placed his hands on the Digidestined of Love's hips, where he said. "I guess you're right."

He then slammed his cock into her waiting pussy, making Sora cry in pleasure at feeling the Digidestined of Miracles' cock inside her once again.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Davis, it's so good...!" Sora moaned, before she looked in front of her and saw Kari on her knees, the Digidestined of Light's pussy right in front of her face, causing Sora to smirk a little before she pushed her head forwards, licking at Kari's folds, loving the combination of the taste of Davis' cum that was still inside the brunnette, as well as hearing Kari's moans, getting a little more pleasure at knowing she was making Kari feel good.

"Sora...!" Kari moaned, before gasping with pleasure as Sora reached around and gripped the brunnette's ass cheeks to give her better leverage as she continued to eat Kari out, starting to taste Kari's cum.

The trio continued their threesome for another hour, before Sora moaned loudly into Kari's pussy as she came, her walls tightening around Davis' cock, causing him to groan as he came inside the orange haired girl, while Kari screamed in pleasure as she arched her back and climaxed, cumming all over Sora's face, as well as getting some in the Digidestined of Love's hair.

After taking a moment to catch their breaths, Davis pulled out of Sora and leaned back on the bed, where he commented with a smile. "I can seriously get use to waking up like this."

"So can we." Kari said in reply as she moved up and snuggled next to him, while Sora nodded in agreement, quickly cleaned herself up and snuggled on his other side of Davis, causing him to smile at his girls and kiss both their foreheads.

After resting for a few minutes, the trio heard Davis stomach grumble, causing Kari and Sora to giggle, while Davis blushed.

"Let's go make some breakfast." She suggested, sitting up and getting out of bed, followed by Sora, where in both slipped into a robe, while Davis got up and put his boxers back on.

The three then went out of the bedroom, only to stop and look surprised at the sight on Kari's couch, to see Veemon, who was sleeping in an upright position, with Gatomon snuggling against his side, purring softly in her sleep.

This was not a surprise to them, knowing if Veemon was anything like Davis, than Gatomon too would be unable to resist mating with him.

What was surprising was the sight of Biyomon, who too was sleeping, a content smile on her face as she rested on the other side of Veemon, snuggling next to him.

And as though sensing their arrival, Veemon opened his eyes and yawned, before looking at the three Digidestined.

"Morning guys." Veemon said with a yawn, stretching his arms out as he began to awaken.

But seeing where their eyes were looking as he looked down at Biyomon's sleeping form, Veemon chuckled nervously, before answering their unasked question. "I can explain, you see..."

-Flashback-

Before the Digidestined and Digimon had reunited, through the skies, Biyomon soared, getting a great view of the forest and the scenery around her.

But focusing, Biyomon had a job to do, to ensure all her friends were either heading to their agreed location or at least knew where to go.

Thinking to herself as she continued to fly around, Biyomon's thoughts drifted to her friends.

'I cannot wait to see Sora and the others again, I just hope none of them are late. I know Hawkmon said he already spotted Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon and Armadillomon approaching the clearing, and I just made contact with Wormmon, Patamon and Gomamon, however, I haven't seen a single trace of Veemon or Gatomon. I wouldn't be surprised if Veemon overslept or got into trouble, but Gatomon... I'd expect her to be the first to arrive. I hope she's alright.' The Digimon of Love thought, knowing that while Gatomon was tough, she was still worried for her.

But Biyomon broke from her thoughts when she felt a slight pain in her wings, for she had been flying around for over an hour, longer than usual and needed to take a break, where in the Digimon of Love then landed in the forest, collapsed on her back and sighed, staring at the sky as she just remained in place and relaxed.

However, Biyomon sat up when she heard noises closeby, sounding like moaning, which piqued her curiosity and caused her to follow the sounds.

'That sounds like Gatomon.' Biyomon thought as she ventured through the woods, the noises of Gatomon getting louder, which left Biyomon with a mixed array of thoughts and feelings, glad to hear Gatomon, but was unsure what was causing the feline Digimon to make such noises.

And after passing through several shrubs, Biyomon got her answer.

Looking ahead, Biyomon was left stunned at the sight before her, where in Gatomon was on all fours, continuing to moan, only now Biyomon could see why she was moaning, for Veemon was behind her, his hands were grasping her hips tightly as he thrust his hips back and forth, her cheeks flushed at the realization that Gatomon and Veemon were having sex.

'Wha... what is Gatomon doing?' Biyomon asked herself, knowing the obvious feelings Veemon had for her, but never expected Gatomon to return them, and in such a way.

It left Biyomon puzzled, as well as a little turned on, evident as her nipples emerged from her feathers and her pussy began to dampen, which she subconsciously began to rub with her talons.

"Wow… I never knew Veemon had it in him…" Biyomon whispered in arousal and amazement, continuing to watch and finding herself getting turned on further as Veemon not only continued to thrust in and out of Gatomon, but also showed he had a more dominant side to him as he pulled out of Gatomon for a moment, allowing Biyomon to get a good view of his erect, cum covered dick, before the 'V' marked Digimon repositioned Gatomon so she was on her back and pushed his member back inside of her.

"Oh, Veemon...!" Gatomon cried out in joy, arching her head from the pleasure she felt, but in doing so, her eyes locked onto Biyomon, who blushed at being spotted, but found she was unable to move, let alone stop pleasuring herself.

Looking back at Veemon, Gatomon smiled slyly.

"Seems we have company." She commented, tilting her head, which caused Veemon to look up and saw Biyomon, causing him to quickly pull out of Gatomon and blush, revealing his eight-inch cock, which he covered with his hand, unsure how to react or what to do next.

However, Gatomon just smirked, not caring that Biyomon could see her nipples or vagina, after all, she could see Biyomon's, which just made Gatomon continue to smirk, knowing what she wanted.

"Oh Biyomon, you are such a naughty girl. Not only spying on us, but also pleasuring yourself." Gatomon commented as she walked over to Biyomon, who could only blush at Gatomon's words, before her blush increased when Gatomon suddenly pounced, pinning her down on the ground.

"But I guess I cannot blame you. After all, when you have a mon like Veemon, you cannot help but want it." Gatomon then said, smirking at seeing Biyomon's embarrassment and confusion.

"Gatomon, what are you...?" Biyomon began to ask, only to be silenced as the Digimon of Light moved her head down, not only engaging Biyomon in a sudden kiss, but also caused her breasts and pussy to rub against Biyomon's.

As the feline's paws remained pressed down on her wings, all Biyomon could do was moan in Gatomon's mouth, which then increased as Gatomon started to move her hips around, causing their pussies to rub together, making Biyomon arch her back a little and moan.

"You like this, don't you?" Gatomon asked in a sly tone as she broke from her kiss with Biyomon, continuing to slide her body up and down so her lower lips would continue to press with Biyomon's.

All Biyomon could do was nod, admitting that despite her confusion, Gatomon's actions were making her feel good.

But nodding wasn't enough for Gatomon.

"I asked you a question." Gatomon said as she grabbed Biyomon's left breast, squeezed it and told Biyomon. "Now tell me how you feel."

"Good... I admit it... I feel really good..." Biyomon moaned, causing Gatomon to smile and cease her roughness, rewarding Biyomon's honesty as she moved her head down and began to gently lick around Biyomon's vagina.

And while Gatomon had removed her paws, allowing Biyomon to move her arms, all she could do was place them on the back of Gatomon's head, forcing her head and tongue deeper into her vagina.

"Oh, Gatomon...!" Biyomon moaned loudly as the Digimon of Light continued to lick at her folds, tasting Biyomon's escaping juices, while Biyomon, continuing to hold Gatomon close to her, where she took in the feline's scent and could smell that while Veemon's scent was all over her, Biyomon could also sense the feelings she and Veemon shared, where in Biyomon was both happy and a little envious that Gatomon had found a Digimon to love her as much as Veemon.

Sensing Biyomon had something on her mind, Gatomon removed her face from Biyomon's crotch, her lips and cheeks covered in Biyomon's cum, which she licked, moving her tongue around her mouth, before saying with a smile. "I bet you want Veemon's cock inside of you."

"Gatomon!" Biyomon gasped, blushing a deep red at the Digimon's words.

"There's no need to deny it. You might be the Digimon of Love, but you're not in tune with those feelings, and Veemon can help with that." Gatomon said in reply, turning her head over and smiling at Veemon.

"Vee, come here and show Biyomon what I mean." The Digimon of Light said, which surprised Veemon and caused him to ask. "Are you sure?"

"She wants it." Gatomon replied, turning back to Biyomon and asked as she rubbed the avian's chest. "Don't you?"

"Yes, I do! I want to feel what Gatomon feels!" Biyomon admitted, before she practically begged. "Please Veemon, put your cock inside of me and let me feel your love!"

From a combination of Biyomon's begging, as well as sensing both their desires for each other, Veemon approached the female Digimon, where he placed his hands on Biyomon's legs, making her moan at Veemon's touch.

And her moans turned into loud cries as she then felt the Digimon of Miracles push his manhood deep inside her waiting cunt.

"Oh, Veemon...!" Biyomon let out, never feeling so good before, which increased as Gatomon not only started to kiss, lick and nuzzle her head around Biyomon's neck, the Digimon of Light lowered herself, causing her breasts to press and rub once again against Biyomon's, making their nipples harden completely.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Veemon... it's so deep... You're so deep inside of me... It feels so good...!" Biyomon moaned loudly, making both Veemon and Gatomon smile, glad to hear Biyomon enjoying the pleasure she was experiencing.

But being the selfless Digimon he was, Veemon removed his member from Biyomon, much to her disappointment, where she then heard Gatomon moan and looked to see Veemon had inserted it back into the feline's snatch.

"Vee… Veemon, it feels so good... Ah... You... you really know how to make a girl feel wonderful...!" Gatomon moaned out in sexual pleasure, causing Veemon to continue his thrusts and say with a grin. "I aim to please..."

For the next hour, Veemon continued, switching between Gatomon and Biyomon as he continued, his manhood thrusting deep inside their pussies and making both moan out in erotic pleasure.

And as she felt Veemon inside her once again, Biyomon knew two things.

1: This was more than just mere sex, it was love.

2: And with such feelings, she finally realized the happiness she had missed and knew that Veemon would always be there to fulfil it, for she had fallen for him.

However, breaking from her thoughts, Biyomon moaned louder, her movements quickening as she could feel her climax.

"Veemon, I... I can't... I'm going to come...!" Biyomon moaned in warning, where in Gatomon held Biyomon close, gave her a quick, but loving kiss, then told her. "Trust me, when I say you want this to happen."

Biyomon nodded, trusting Gatomon, while moving her body with Veemon's until the avian Digimon was unable to contain her pleasure and cried out.

"Oh, Veemon!" Biyomon cried loudly as she came, releasing her sexual fluids, triggering Veemon's orgasm and filled Biyomon's womb with his seed, leaving her on her back, chest heaving and a satisfied smile on her face, where she gazed up at Gatomon and smiled.

If she could speak after the orgasm she just had, she would've thanked Veemon for the wonderful feelings, as well as thanking Gatomon for introducing her to them, but remained quiet and with a blissful smile as she felt Veemon remove his manhood from her and push it back into Gatomon as the Digimon of Miracles continued to mate with her.

And like Biyomon, minutes later, Gatomon climaxed too, which sent Veemon over the edge as he groaned out loudly in pleasure and came a second time, releasing more of his seed and filling Gatomon's womb.

After a few moments of catching their breaths, Veemon pulled out of Gatomon and leaned back, exhausted from their pleasure, while Gatomon rolled off of Biyomon, causing the dazed Digimon of Love to quickly lie on Veemon, where she kissed him passionately.

"Thank you Veemon. I... I love you" Biyomon said, breaking from the kiss as she felt exhausted, not only from the love making, but also from her earlier exhaustion from flying around, before yawning slightly as she rested her head into the 'V' marked Digimon's chest and closed her eyes, making Veemon smile down at Biyomon, glad to see her happy.

"And I love you, Biyomon." Veemon replied, gently kissing the Digimon's forehead, making her moan softly in her sleep, while Gatomon watched from the sides, happy to see her love and Biyomon both happy.

-End Flashback-

"... and after that, Biyomon just wanted to be around me and Gatomon." Veemon finished explaining, while Davis, Kari, and Sora looked at him with surprise, before their eyes went to the forms of Gatomon and Biyomon, both were still sound asleep, but looking at their partners and seeing the content smiles on their faces, Kari and Sora knew their feelings for Veemon were genuine, reflections of the love they held for Davis.

In understanding, Kari then smiled as she said. "Well that makes sense."

"How about we get breakfast started for them as well?" She then suggested, causing Davis and Sora to nod their heads in agreement, leaving Veemon with his girlfriends until they woke up.

Once inside the kitchen, Davis turned to his two girlfriends and offered. "Why don't you two sit down and I'll get breakfast started?"

"Are you sure you don't want a hand?" Kari asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You both have been wonderful to me and I want to make sure you know how much I appreciate the both of you." Davis said in reply, making Kari and Sora smile.

"Besides, the more I cook, the better my skills and the better chances of my noodle shop dream will come true." The Digidestined of Miracles then added.

Both girls giggled at his words, happy to see that he was still following his dream, before both took a seat at the table and allowed Davis to start cooking for them.

While Davis was busy, however, Kari and Sora began to talk in whispers to each other, so Davis couldn't hear their conversation.

"...A book?" Sora asked Kari in a whisper as the brunette told her about the book the Digidestined of Miracles had acquired.

While surprised that Davis actually took the time to read something, Sora wasn't complaining, especially after the previous night with Kari and the maroon haired boy, as well as their morning fun.

"Yep, and you know who else might enjoy what he learned from it? Mimi." Kari said with a mischievous smirk.

From Kari's suggestion, Sora was about to say no, wanting Davis to herself and Kari alone, but stopped herself when she actually thought about it, before gaining a smirk that rivaled Kari's, thinking that Mimi could use a man in her life, that there was more to Davis and knew he could make Mimi happy as well.

Plus, Sora had to admit the pleasure and love she felt was better with another woman.

Curious, Sora asked. "What do you have in mind?"

Kari just smirked as she leaned forward and whispered into Sora's ear, getting the orange haired girl to giggle as she listened to what Kari had in mind, as well as looking forward to what fun they could have with the pink haired Digidestined of Sincerity, shifting their gaze over to see Gatomon and Biyomon, both awake and now rubbing Veemon's chest and kissing his cheeks in a show of their affection for the Digimon of Miracles, making the girls' thoughts drift to Palmon too.


	5. Temptations For Sincerity

A week had passed since Sora and Biyomon had joined in their relationships with Davis and Veemon respectively, and word soon travelled amongst the Digidestined and their Digimon.

While the Digimon were a little surprised to hear that Veemon had taken Biyomon as his mate, they knew that since Veemon's species was rare, it entitled him to more than one female partner, however, they all knew Veemon to be the type not to use others and wasn't just using Biyomon to ensure his Data line continued, they were all certain that he loved her.

As for the Digidestined, Tai was stunned the most, to the point he almost went to tear Davis apart, thinking the maroon haired boy to be cheating on his sister, but a quick talk, and threat, from both Kari and Sora convinced him otherwise.

Not long after that, Davis and Sora both moved out of their homes and into Kari's, not only because the apartment was big enough for multiple people, it also allowed them and their Digimon to be close to each other.

Sora sighed contently, both from all that had happened in her life, as well as lowering her naked body into the water of the local hot springs, feeling the pleasant waters relaxing her muscles.

"You look pretty relaxed." Came a voice from across Sora, causing her to open her eyes and smile to see Mimi Tachikawa, the Digidestined of Sincerity, just as naked as she was in the water with her.

"Mimi, I've never been better." Sora sighed, before telling her friend. "Not only do I have a wonderful man in my life, but everyday I wake up and know that I'm in for another perfect day."

"Is it really that good?" Mimi asked, as her mind found it hard to wrap around the idea of sharing a man with another woman.

"It is." Sora replied.

"When I wake up, I'm either greeted by the wonderful meals Davis cooks for us or the great sight of his amazing body after another wonderful night of making love. And I admit I was hesitant about being with Davis if Kari was there too, but being with her... I've come to see just how amazing and sexy she is." The Digidestined of Love then added, making Mimi blush at Sora's words, a sight that Sora noticed as she smirked internally, knowing that this is what she and Kari were planning on, hoping to get the pink haired girl to join in on their fun.

"You'd be surprised at how good it feels to be with another woman." Sora then commented, making Mimi's cheeks flush.

"The feel of Kari's hands touching my body, her lips on mine, our bodies feeling such pleasure and only wanting more. And when Davis joins in, the feeling is just..." Sora continued, before she gained a far away look as she remembered the last time the three of them made love.

Mimi just continued to stare at her orange haired friend with a blush, while not wanting to admit that she was finding herself slightly turned on by what Sora was saying, having thought to herself once before about how attractive Davis had become.

But snapping out of her daydreaming and seeing Mimi's discomfort, Sora knew she had her right where she wanted.

"Mimi, you look tense. If you want, I know a way to help you relax." Sora offered, smiling at Mimi with care and consideration.

Not completely sure what Sora had in mind, but feeling hot and bothered, Mimi then nodded in reply, where in Sora then swam over to the Digidestined of Sincerity.

"Turn around and just relax." The Digidestined of Love said, to which Mimi did as Sora had told her, turning so she was facing away from Sora, allowing the orange haired girl to take in Mimi's figure, her toned legs, as well as her ass.

'We're going to have so much fun with her.' Sora thought with a smirk as she gently placed her hands on Mimi's shoulders, remembering everything from the book Kari had given her in secret, the same book that taught Davis to be such a charmer and amazing lover.

Focusing on rubbing her shoulders, Sora smiled at the sound of Mimi starting to moan.

"How does that feel?" Sora asked, continuing her actions, which made Mimi continue moaning.

"G...Good.." Mimi moaned, slightly concerned that she was feeling more turned on instead of less, but wasn't complaining, as she felt more relaxed.

"Good to hear." Sora said in reply as she kept massaging Mimi's shoulders, before saying. "Listen Mimi, if you feel anywhere that needs to be relaxed, just speak up, ok?"

"Ok..." Mimi managed to say, feeling almost lightheaded from how relaxed Sora was making her feel, as well as how aroused she was getting.

From Mimi's reply and its tone, Sora decided to see if her skills were working as she moved her hands down to Mimi's back, began rubbing and asked. "Hey Mimi, we've been friends for a long time, so I can trust you with any secrets, right?"

Mimi gave a low moan of affirmation as a reply while her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Sora's hands on her back.

"Well... after my 'experience' with Kari, I have come to see you too have become an amazing woman. You are beautiful, elegant..." Sora began to say, only to then move in and whisper into Mimi's ear. "And I find you very sexy."

Normally Mimi would be in shock at hearing her female friend's confession, but in her current state Mimi could only moan as she felt Sora's hands move around her body, to her breasts and began to rub them.

"You have such amazing breasts, such perfect skin. I'm sure you could get any man, or woman, you want." Sora whispered into Mimi's ear, while smiling as the Digidestined of Sincerity, who moaned loudly.

Mimi was lost in a cloud of lust and relaxation, part of her wanting to turn around and kiss her friend for making her feel so good, only to snap her eyes open when Sora removed her hands and backed away.

"Why... why did you stop?" Mimi questioned as she turned and looked at Sora, desperate to keep feeling good.

Sora smirked as she replied. "I wasn't sure if you wanted more. Besides, I know someone you can make you feel better than I ever could."

"Who?" Mimi asked, not believing that anyone could make her feel as good as Sora did just now.

"Who do you think?" Sora asked back with a somewhat sly tone and smile.

It took a moment for Mimi's hazed mind to come up with the answer as her eyes widened, before she moaned softly when she felt Sora put her fingers into her snatch, gently rubbing her folds.

"Da... Davis..." Mimi finally managed to say, making Sora nod.

As Sora continued to finger her friend, the orange haired girl then commented with a smirk. "And think about this, if my fingers can do this to you, just imagine what Davis' huge cock will do."

Mimi moaned loudly, almost climaxing as the image of Davis taking her came to mind.

After a few more minutes, Sora removed her fingers, making the pinkette moan, before Sora then got out of the spring and looked back at Mimi.

"Why don't you come over later tonight?" Sora offered, stepping out of the water, revealing her naked form as she faced Mimi and added with a smile and seductive tone. "I'm sure we can convince Davis to make you feel good."

The thought of saying no, or thinking about what Kari would say never came to Mimi's mind as she nodded her head in agreement, wanting her own action with the maroon haired Digidestined of Miracles, wanting to know what had won over Sora and Kari, as well as wondering if Sora's words were true, if a night with Davis would be as amazing as it sounded.

-Several hours later-

The sun had nearly set by the time Mimi had arrived at the apartment Davis, Kari, and Sora shared as she nervously approached and then knocked on the door.

Waiting for it to open, Mimi looked down at herself, checking out her clothing.

She had changed into a light blue top that shows off her stomach and chest, white coloured shorts, and a pair of white high heels, an outfit she often wore for clubbing, all in the hopes of catching Davis' eye.

But the more she looked at it, the more she wondered.

'Is it good, bad, too hot, not hot enough? Maybe I should've worn something else.'Mimi thought, wanting to make a good impression, for since she parted with Sora, Mimi could not get what had happened in the hot springs out of her mind, even trying to pleasure herself to relieve herself of the tension she felt did nothing for her, while the offer to have Davis make her feel even better felt more and more enticing.

However, the pinkette was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened, revealing Davis' smiling face.

"Hey Davis I…I…." Mimi started to say, before her brain all but shut down at the sight of his shirtless chest, showing off his muscles to her.

"It's alright. I know why you're here." Davis spoke up in a kind and understanding tone, moving his right hand out to Mimi and offering. "Would you like to come inside?"

Mimi just nodded her head, almost like she was in a trance, as she took Davis' hand, feeling a tingle of arousal at the feel of his hand, before letting him lead her into the living room.

Once they were in the living room, Davis took a moment to admire Mimi's choice of outfit, where he told her honestly. "Mimi, you look beautiful, by the way."

"Th... Thank you..." Mimi replied, still bushing, while in her mind, she felt a sense of joy from the Motomiya's words.

Still immersed in the feeling she had from earlier with Sora, Mimi felt her arousal peek again, before she put her hands on Davis' shoulders and gently pushed him down onto the couch, confusing him for a moment.

"Before we get started, there is something else I want your opinion on." Mimi said with a seductive smile as she stood up and, to Davis surprise, began to undress, relieving herself of her shirt and her shorts, tossing them aside carelessly and revealing to Davis that aside from her high heeled shoes, she was completely naked, having chosen not to wear a bra or panties.

Getting into a pose, turning around and placing her hands on the back of her head, letting her fingers play through her hair, Mimi winked seductively, then asked in an enticing tone. "Do you still think I'm beautiful?"

Upon seeing Mimi naked, it took a moment for Davis to fully register it, before he smiled, stood up and approached the girl, wrapping his arms around her and gave his answer.

"I don't think you're merely beautiful, I think you are downright sexy." He said, teasing Mimi as he moved his hands over her body and placed them on her breasts, while purposely making sure she felt his body rub and grind against hers'.

Mimi moaned as she closed her eyes, panting with excitement as she felt Davis' hands on her body, feeling her arousal increasing, while the tensions she felt were slowly fading.

'Sora was right, this is amazing!' Mimi thought, making herself more aroused as she began to think more intimately toward Davis and wondered what things she would experience if they both wound up naked in his bed.

After moving his hands over her body for a few more minutes, Davis removed them, smirking as Mimi turned to face him, showing her eyes were hazed with lust, as she smiled seductively at him, before the Motomiya offered. "Why don't you go lie down on the couch and I'll make you feel even better?"

"Sure..." Mimi replied in a dazed voice, walking over to the couch with a sway in her hips, before lying down on her stomach on the couch, using her arms as pillows as she relaxed and got herself ready for whatever Davis had in mind.

Approaching Mimi, Davis started by grabbing Mimi's right leg and lifting it up, where he found the zipper on the side of her shoe and slowly pulled it down, before removing it and repeating the action on her other leg.

"I just want you to be as comfortable as possible." Davis explained, making Mimi nod absentmindedly, before the Digidestined of Miracles joined Mimi, taking a seat close to her on the couch, where the pink haired girl expected Davis' hands to roam across her shoulders, like Sora had done to her.

However, Davis had other plans.

"Mimi? If it's ok with you, I'd like to try something a little different to what I have done with Kari and Sora." He said, which made Mimi feel a little more excited and a little special from hearing that she'd be first to experience what the maroon haired boy had planned.

"Do whatever you like..." Mimi replied, her tone remaining dazed as she eagerly awaited the actions of the Motomiya.

Smiling, Davis took her left foot in his hands and gently began to rub it, making the Digidestined of Sincerity sigh and moan as the maroon haired boy continued to rub her foot for a few moments, before gently putting it down and repeating the process on her right foot.

"Oh, Davis..." Mimi moaned contently. "That's nice..."

Davis continued to rub her feet for a few more minutes, before working his way up her legs, making sure to work any and all knots he could find, while Mimi kept her eyes closed, getting lost in the feeling of the massage she was getting.

Soon, Davis was right below Mimi ass, where he stopped moving his hands up, rubbing around her thighs as he asked in a kind voice. "Do you mind if I move up a little bit more?"

"Go ahead..." Mimi replied, part of her about to quickly retract her agreement, but was left moaning louder as she felt Davis' hands then move onto her butt, rubbing her cheeks, with Mimi feeling no embarrassment from Davis touching her there.

Davis continued to massage her buttocks for a few more minutes, loving the sounds she was making, before working his way up Mimi's back, which left Mimi sighing blissfully, feeling great relief at the Motomiya's touch, while a warmth started to build within her, namely in her stomach and her crotch.

And after Davis moved his hands up Mimi's head, to her temples, all the last of her worries and insecurities left her body, leaving her lying in place and moaning blissfully.

"Davis, you are really good..." Mimi moaned as she felt his hands rub around the sides of her head.

Continuing to massage her head, Davis noticed Mimi's smile grow, where he then asked. "What are you thinking about?"

Without any thought or hesitation, Mimi replied with no shame, almost lust. "Turning over, throwing you on this couch, and going for the ride of my life..."

Davis smirked at Mimi's words, taking his hands away from her head as he retorted in response. "That sounds nice, but maybe you could repay me first for making you feel good?"

Getting the idea, Mimi turned her head before blushing as Davis removed his shorts and boxers, allowing her to see his full erection.

'He's huge!' Mimi thought with lust, making Davis smile at seeing Mimi just staring at his dick.

But Davis broke Mimi from her lustful thoughts as he wrapped his arms around Mimi's chest and repositioning her so she was sitting on the couch with him, before the Digidestined of Miracles moved into his own position, lying near the back of the arm of the couch, where he relaxed and gazed at Mimi, ready for her to please him.

Without even hesitating, Mimi placed her right hand around Davis' cock, gently stroking it and making Davis groan slightly, before she leaned forwards and took the Motomiya's member in her mouth, making Davis groan louder as she slowly bobbed her head up and down on it.

"Ah... Mimi... Mimi, that feels good...!" Davis groaned, making Mimi smirk around Davis' shaft as she continued to suck, finding that she was getting even more turned on by the feel of it moving in her mouth, as well as finding herself liking the taste of it and the pre-cum from it.

For the next thirty minutes, Mimi continued to bob her head up and down of his cock, loving that she was making Davis feel as good as she saw feeling, moaning slightly as she felt Davis' hands caress her hair.

"I... I can't hold on much... much longer Mimi..." He groaned in warning, keeping his hands on the back of Mimi's head, but put no hold on it, allowing the Digidestined of Sincerity the chance to take her mouth off of his member and to just pleasure him with her hands.

But like Kari and Sora, Mimi too wished for nothing more than for Davis to feel good and to climax, where in the pink haired girl then got her wish as a few minutes later Davis groaned loudly, his hands grasping Mimi's head tightly as he came, releasing his load into Mimi's waiting mouth.

Mimi moaned as she drank as much of Davis' cum as she could, finding herself liking the taste of it, before removing her mouth from his cock and used her fingers to wipe off the remaining semen that was dripping down her chin.

"Oh Davis, you came so much." Mimi commented, taking notice of his member, making her face flush and say with a tone of arousal as she took hold of Davis' manhood and rubbed it a little. "Yet you are still so hard."

With Davis distracted, Mimi quickly pushed him back on the couch, smirking with desire as she straddled his waist, staring down at him with hazed and longing eyes as she aligned her wet folds with his cock.

However, though Mimi was on top, Davis decided to see if he still had a position of power, asking as he put his hands on her thighs and moved his body up, causing his dick to rub against Mimi's snatch. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes... Yes... Yes...!" Mimi moaned as she looked into Davis' eyes with lust, wanting to feel him inside of her already.

"Alright then. Get ready for the same treatment I give Kari and Sora every single night." Davis replied enticingly as he then grabbed Mimi by her hips and pulled her down upon his cock, groaning at the feel of Mimi's tight pussy, while making the pink haired girl moan loudly at the feel of having Davis finally inside of her.

"Oh Davis...!" Mimi cried in ecstasy, before she began to move her body up and down on his cock, feeling pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

Helping herself get better leverage as she rode Davis, Mimi leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest, loving the feel of the muscles under her palms, before her eyes snapped open as she moaned louder, looking down to see Davis kissing and sucking on her left breast.

"I... I'm starting to see why Kari and Sora want to... to spend all their time with you..." Mimi moaned, finding she felt more and more pleasure with each moment that passed with the Digidestined of Miracles.

Soon after, Mimi lost all track of time, getting lost in the pleasure as she rode Davis, before she felt Davis moving around beneath her, making her look at the Motomiya and watched as he pulled himself up, moving into a sitting position and let Mimi stay in his lap as they continued to pleasure each other, sharing a heated kiss.

And though the pleasure she felt was amazing, Mimi eventually felt her climax approaching, causing her to move frantically in Davis' lap, needing release.

"Davis... Oh, yes... Davis I... I'm close..." Mimi moaned in warning, only to be silenced when Davis' once again captured her lips as he kissed her again.

"Then cum..." Davis said once he broke the kiss, giving one final thrust that sent Mimi over the edge, causing the Digidestined of Sincerity to scream in pleasure as she came all over Davis' cock, while the maroon haired boy groaned as he came inside of her, filling Mimi with his seed.

After climaxing, the two took a moment to catch their breaths, where in Mimi laid down on top of Davis, resting on the left side of his chest, while Davis gently stroked her hair as she calmed down.

And after a moment to get her energy back, Mimi then looked up at Davis with a loving smile.

"Davis, I... Thank you..." Mimi said, not exactly sure how to say how she felt and decided to instead express it, to which she then claimed the Motomiya's lips in another kiss, filling it with love as she moved her left hand up and down his body.

"You're welcome." Davis replied, smiling at Mimi with a caring look, before his smile turned sly as he wrapped his arms around the Digidestined of Sincerity, rose to his feet with Mimi in his arms, holding her bridal style, and told her. "But we are far from finished."

Mimi was confused but didn't complain as she snuggled close to the maroon haired boy's chest, liking the feel of his body and the smell of his skin, while Davis moved from the living room and carried Mimi into the bedroom.

When Mimi looked towards the bed, however, her cheeks flushed at seeing the naked bodies of Kari and Sora as the two were kissing each other, while their hands moved over each other's bodies.

"Kari, you kiss so sweetly..." Sora moaned as she and Kari's lips pressed against the others for a little moment, while liking the feel of the brunette's fingers working their magic on her womanhood.

"Thank you..." Kari replied through her kisses, only having to admit. "But I really hope Davis finishes with Mimi soon. It's just not as good without him."

The sound of a throat clearing caused the two to break their kiss and look ahead, smirking at seeing Mimi, naked, and in Davis' arms.

"About time." Kari said as she and Sora parted, before Kari then smirked as she patted the area of the bed and added in an enticing tone. "Why don't you put her down here, my love?"

Complying while Mimi blushed from the combined feelings she felt, as well as seeing Kari and Sora naked, Davis laid her down between his two girlfriends, before Sora quickly tilted her head to the side and kissed Mimi passionately.

"Don't forget about me." Kari spoke up, moving behind Mimi and started to kiss around her neck, while making sure Mimi felt her breasts press against her back.

The girls continued to kiss and feel up Mimi for a few moments, before Sora broke the kiss as she looked Mimi in the eyes, seeing that she had the same thought in her head, before the two looked at Kari to see her smirking, showing that she was thinking the same thing.

And knowing what they were all thinking, the three girls then looked up at Davis with love and desire, smiled seductively at him and asked in unison. "Why don't you come and join us, hot stuff?"

"Sounds like a plan, my darling beauties." Davis said in reply as he moved towards the bed and joined Kari, Sora and Mimi, leading to the sounds of sex and pleasure filling the apartment for the rest of the evening.


	6. Questions, Answers and Rewards

With another night passed and another night of lovemaking, both Kari and Sora awoke with smiles on their faces, which remained as they looked at Mimi, who was still asleep and smiling blissfully.

"Think we should wake her up?" Sora asked.

"Allow me." Kari replied, leaning down and kissing Mimi deeply on the lips, while rubbing Mimi's chest with her hand, causing the Digidestined of Sincerity to moan in Kari's mouth.

And after breaking from the kiss, Mimi was awake and looking up at Kari with a smile.

"Good morning Mimi." Kari said, causing Mimi to continue smiling and say with content, as if all her problems had dissolved away. "It's a great morning."

"But what would make it better is Davis." The Digidestined of Sincerity admitted, feeling herself getting aroused at the thought of her and Davis, both naked and making love again.

"I know. But he's already up and making us breakfast." Sora informed, before she looked at Kari, who smirked and nodded, which Sora did as well, understanding what the brunette was thinking, causing the Digidestined of love to then move beside Kari so she too was hovering over Mimi.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun while we wait." Sora then said as she and Kari engaged Mimi in a deep and passionate three-way kiss, making Mimi's face flush from the feeling, which she happily accepted and returned as she kissed Kari and Sora back.

However, telling Mimi wanted more, as did she, Kari then broke from the kiss, confusing both Sora and Mimi.

Curious, Sora asked. "Kari, why'd you stop?"

"Since we now have Mimi with us, I thought we could try something new." Kari replied with a sly and enticing tone as she then placed her hands gently on Sora's shoulders, to which the Digidestined of Love allowed Kari to do with her as she desired and found Kari then move her down, positioning the orange haired girl so she was lying on her side, with her head near the end of the bed, before Kari got into her own position, moving herself so she was lying horizontal on the bed, moving her legs around Sora's head, giving her a perfect view of the brunette's wet pussy, while Kari had her face at Mimi's threshold.

"Alright girls. Start licking." The Digidestined of Light said with a little authority in her tone, before sticking her tongue into Mimi, which made her moan as she felt Kari start licking her vagina.

And though Mimi was enjoying the pleasure Kari was giving her, seeing she was facing Sora's pussy, Mimi moved her head forward, in between Sora's legs, where her tongue moved inside of Sora's womanhood, which made Sora moan at first, before she realized that she was positioned so could lick Kari's snatch, which Sora did without hesitation, wanting to give Kari pleasure for the wonderful sensations she felt, as well as Kari's kinky idea.

The three Digidestined girls were soon lost in pleasure, moaning and sighing as the licked each other out while Kari decided to make things more interesting as she reached around and groped Mimi's ass cheeks, making the Digidestined of Sincerity moan into Sora's snatch, before Mimi, wanting to give the same pleasure she felt, then mimicked the action on Sora, squeezing the Digidestined of Love's buttocks, earning moans and sighs from the Digidestined of Love, who joined in as she then gave Kari the same treatment.

But after another ten minutes, the three felt they were close to their climaxes, each letting out a loud muffled moan as they came, having their release and filling the girl before them with their sexual fluids.

And with their orgasms over, Kari laid on her back, smiling as Sora and Mimi embraced her, resting on the brunette's chest, smiling further when the three then heard Davis call out. "Breakfast is ready."

Having built up an appetite after their pleasure, they all got out of the bed, each getting the same idea as they giggled, before heading out of the room without putting any clothing on.

Once they entered the kitchen, however, they saw Davis, just wearing his shorts as he stood beside the stove, cooking, while Veemon, Gatomon, and Biyomon were already sitting a the table as they waited for breakfast.

But alongside the Digimon, the girls saw another guest had joined them.

"Palmon?" Mimi asked, somewhat surprised at seeing her partner sitting at the table with the other Digimon.

"What are you doing here?" The Digidestined of Sincerity then followed up.

"Well after you left to see Davis..." Palmon began to say, telling her partner the events that lead to her current location.

-Flashback-

Palmon sat on Mimi's bed, watching with curiosity and a little confusion as her partner rummaged through her wardrobe, picking up various articles of clothing that she then held up to her naked body, only to then toss them aside and into a fairly large pile of clothing.

"Palmon, be honest, does this look good?" Mimi then asked, holding up a blue shirt over her chest, along with a pink skirt.

But even before Palmon could reply, Mimi shook her head and tossed the skirt aside, picked up a black top that had two pink coloured horizontal stripes near the top and began to compare it with the blue, switching between both and getting a glimpse of her naked body with each comparison.

"I like the black because it shows off my arms and is more slimming, but the blue one shows off my breasts a little more." Mimi said, continuing to compare the shirts, before facing Palmon and asking. "Which one would you wear?"

"I'm not even completely sure as to why you are going through all this trouble." Palmon commented.

"Why is dressing up for Davis so important?" The Digimon of Sincerity then questioned.

However, Palmon didn't get an answer, for Mimi then noticed the clock on her bed and saw it was past five.

"Is that the time?" Mimi asked aloud, quickly deciding and throwing on the blue top, followed by slipping into the white shorts.

"Sorry Palmon, but I really need to go." The Digidestined of Sincerity then said, picking up her high-heeled boots and headed off, leaving Palmon alone and still puzzled.

"That was weird, even for Mimi." Palmon said, approaching Mimi's pile of clothing, where in Palmon picked up one of Mimi's bras and held it to her chest, still not completely sure as to why humans wore them.

And too distracted in her activities, Palmon failed to notice Gatomon and Biyomon were on the balcony watching her, before the Digimon of Light inserted a claw into the lock, carefully slid it around until she heard a small click and picked the door open.

"What could Davis have to make Mimi act like that? And why did she have Sora's scent on her?" Palmon then wondered aloud, suddenly getting a reply as she heard Gatomon's voices behind her.

"We could help you firsthand." The feline Digimon said, surprising Palmon that Gatomon had made it inside the room without her knowledge.

Turning, Palmon was about to question Gatomon as to how she got inside, what she meant by 'help her', as well as 'we'.

But as Palmon turned, she found her face inches from Gatomon's, while taking notice that Gatomon's eyes were glowing with a shade of pink.

"Gatomon? What are...?" Palmon began to ask, only for Gatomon to interrupt.

"Cat's Eyes Hypnotism!" The Digimon of Light called, unleashing the pink energy from her eyes, entrancing Palmon, who found herself feeling dizzy and lightheaded, while what light in her eyes then left, before the Digimon of Sincerity felt her mind shut down and she lost consciousness.

-Sometime later-

After an unknown amount of time had passed, Palmon moaned a little as she began to regain consciousness.

"Ugh, my head... What happened...?" Palmon groaned, trying to remember what had happened, before it hit her.

"Gatomon!" She called, about to sit up, but found she couldn't move, causing her to open her eyes and look in shock to see that her vine-like fingers had been stretched and tied to Mimi's bedposts.

"About time you woke up, sleepyhead." Palmon then heard Gatomon say, causing the Digimon of Sincerity to look down, where she was left stunned and confused to see Gatomon, as well as Biyomon standing at the end of the bed.

But what shocked Palmon the most was the fact she could see Gatomon and Biyomon's breasts, nipples and vaginas.

Highly confused, Palmon questioned. "Gatomon? Biyomon? Why did you tie me up? What are you planning?"

"You wanted to know exactly what made Mimi desperate to see Davis, now we're going to show you." Biyomon replied with a smile, starting off their time with Palmon as she then crawled up the bed, got on top of Palmon and stared deeply into her eyes, which made Palmon blush at the close contact between her and Biyomon.

But before Palmon could say a single word, Biyomon silenced her as she pressed her beak against Palmon's lips, engaging the plant Digimon in a sudden kiss, making Palmon's blush deepen.

And as much as Palmon tried to break from the kiss with Biyomon, the avian Digimon made sure she was in control, placing an arm around Palmon's head and keeping her lips and body close to her.

"How did that feel?" Biyomon then asked, breaking from Palmon's lips as she awaited her reply.

"Why did you do that?" Palmon questioned back, before shifting around as she demanded. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, but we told you we were going to show you the reason Mimi was acting weird, and we aim to keep true to our word." Gatomon said in reply as she crawled up the bed and sat beside Palmon.

"Besides, your body is answering for us." The feline Digimon then commented with a smirk, confusing Palmon a little, before she noticed Gatomon had been staring down, causing the plant Digimon to do the same, where she then blushed again when she saw her nipples starting to emerge, as well as her pussy, which was a little wet.

"No need to feel shy." Gatomon said, slipping off her gloves and tracing her paw across Palmon's slit, making her moan and shift around uncomfortably, before Gatomon removed her paw and licking the nectar she managed to take from the plant Digimon off of it.

"It's as sweet as honey." Gatomon then commented, facing Biyomon as she held her paw out and offered. "Care for as taste?"

"You bet." Biyomon replied, sounding quite enthusiastic, before placing her beak over Gatomon's paw and ran her tongue across it, managing to wipe up some of Palmon's sexual fluids.

"You're right Gatomon. She does taste like sweet honey." The Digimon of Love then commented, before turning back to Palmon, who was blushing heavily, both from watching Gatomon and Biyomon lick the fluids of her pussy, as well as finding part of her to be enjoying the sensations.

"Now let's see if these are just as sweet and tasty." Gatomon suggested in a sly and sultry tone, moving her head down to Palmon's breasts, took her right nipple in her mouth and began to lick and suck on it, just before Biyomon followed and started to mimic Gatomon's actions on Palmon's right nipple.

"Gatomon, Biyomon... please... please stop this...!" Palmon begged through her moans, causing the pair to do so, but not because of her plea, but because Gatomon wanted to speak with her.

"We'll stop." Gatomon said, only to smirk as she then added. "But only when you're honest with us and admit you like this."

Giving Palmon a moment, all the plant Digimon could do was shake her head in reply, making Gatomon and Biyomon sigh.

"Still refusing to tell us the truth?" Gatomon asked, turning back to Biyomon and saying. "I guess we'll just have to do better to make her."

"Got it." Biyomon replied, giving the feline Digimon a quick kiss on the lips, before moving over Palmon, positioning herself so she was sitting gently on Palmon's face, causing the Digimon of Sincerity to see Biyomon's dripping pussy hovering over her mouth.

"Dig in." The avian Digimon then offered, but gave Palmon no time to reply as she placed her talons on Palmon's chest and began to rub her breasts, as well as pull and tug at Palmon's nipples, causing a gasp of pleasure to escape from the Digimon of Sincerity's mouth, which was then muffled as Biyomon lowered her body and moaned as she felt her pussy receiving sexual stimulation.

Confused that she was actually licking Biyomon's vagina, Palmon questioned herself. 'Why am I doing this, and why do I feel so hot?'

And while Biyomon continued her actions on Palmon's breasts, Gatomon paid close attention to Palmon's womanhood, kissing and licking just above her threshold, making sure to pay close attention to her clit, while pushing the plant Digimon to her limit as she pushed her tail deep inside Palmon's vagina.

And after another thirty minutes, Palmon was unable to contain her pleasure or her building thoughts of lust, to which she managed to get Biyomon's crotch out of her face and cry out. "It feels good… it feels really good and I don't want it to ever stop…!"

"That's just what we wanted to hear." Gatomon replied with a smirk, sliding her tail in and out of Palmon at a faster pace until the plant Digimon cried out and had her orgasm, cumming all over Gatomon's tail, not that the feline minded.

Removing her tail from Palmon's womanhood, while Biyomon got off Palmon, the pair then untied her vine-like fingers, which slid down and retracted back to their usual size, leaving Palmon on Mimi's bed, panting and with a dazed smile on her face.

"Now we can tell you the true reason Mimi went to see Davis." Biyomon said as she lay beside the Digimon of Sincerity, smiling as she faced Palmon and told her. "She went to Davis so he'd mate with her."

From Biyomon's words, Palmon, through her hazy mind, was fairly confused and had to ask. "Mimi wants to mate with Davis...? But he's already claimed Kari and Sora. Why would Mimi want that...?"

"Because of the love." Biyomon replied, before she explained. "While Davis did love Kari first, he has more than enough love in his heart to care for more than one woman and wants to share it with Mimi now."

"Just like we shared our love with Veemon." The Digimon of Love then added.

Registering Biyomon's final part of her statement, Palmon managed to ask. "You and Veemon...?"

Biyomon nodded.

"I know what you are thinking, and I was just like you. But after we mated, I realized that I did had feelings for him and knew Veemon cared for me as well." Biyomon said, placing her left wing on her chest and saying with honesty. "I know in my heart that I love Veemon, just as I know he loves me."

"Besides, the things we did to you are nothing when compared to a night with Veemon." Gatomon added slyly as she laid herself on the other side of Palmon and gave her breasts a small rub.

"What do you say, care to join us in the love?" The Digimon of Light offered in an enticing tone, respecting Palmon's choice, but was already sure she knew what the plant Digimon would pick.

-Back with Veemon-

While Davis, Kari and Sora were in their room, making love to Mimi, giving her pleasure she never dreamed imaginable, the Digimon of Courage and Friendship knew it'd be a while before he'd see his partner or his mates and decided to give them some privacy, heading to the spare bedroom where he had intended to give similar pleasure to Gatomon and Biyomon, only to find the room empty, save a note on the pillow.

Reading it, Veemon found it was from Gatomon.

Veemon, Biyomon and I have gone out for a while to pick you up a little present. We're not sure how long it'll take to get things ready for you, but we both hope you enjoy our gift when we return.

-Love, Gatomon and Biyomon.

Finished reading the note, Veemon set it on the nightstand beside their bed and sighed.

'Looks like it's just me for a while.' He thought, deciding to take a nap and let time pass by, as well as keep him nice and ready for when the girls returned.

But as Veemon lay on the bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep, part of him wondered what was this gift Gatomon and Biyomon were going to give him, not that it'd be too long before he'd find out, for it was only a few minutes later that Gatomon and Biyomon returned, though not alone, for Palmon had made her decision and wanted to be with Veemon, even if it were for one night, she longed to experience what Gatomon and Biyomon had which had made them so sexually open and content.

And while Gatomon and Biyomon smiled, Palmon's cheeks flushed as she gazed at Veemon's sleeping form.

"Gatomon... Biyomon..." He moaned in his sleep, drooling a little with flushed cheeks and a smile on his face, making the pair smile at knowing their love was having a sex dream about them.

But what drew Palmon's eyes was seeing the dream was physically affecting Veemon, causing his cock to reveal itself from its sheath.

"Like what you see?" Gatomon teased, taking her eyes off of Veemon's manhood as she looked at Palmon and her body reacting to seeing the 'V' marked Digimon's dick out and erect, seeing the plant Digimon's pussy was getting quite wet.

"I know I do." Biyomon spoke up, showing she too was aroused, but unlike Palmon, she wasn't afraid to act on her needs, where in the Digimon of Love got on the bed, positioned herself so she had her head in between Veemon's legs and her beak was just hovering over the Digimon of Courage and Friendship's penis.

And lowering her head a little, Biyomon started to lick around it, enjoying both the taste of her love, as well as the feel of pleasure she was getting from knowing she was pleasing Veemon.

"Oh, Biyomon..." He moaned in his sleep, making Biyomon giggle a little at her lover calling her name as she pleasured him, guessing Veemon subconsciously knew who was pleasing him.

Palmon couldn't look away as she watched Biyomon bob her head up and down on Veemon's shaft, feeling herself get even more aroused as she started to imagine herself in the Digimon of Love's position.

"Go ahead and have a try." The Digimon of Love offered after she removed her beak and saw Palmon's eyes on Veemon's cock, seeing the longing look of desire that was building within the plant Digimon who felt her last traces of resistance and rationality leave her, causing her to join Biyomon on the bed, taking a spot by her side, where the Digimon of Love then smiled at seeing Palmon's cooperation.

"You're going to love this." Gatomon commented, joining Palmon on the bed, before assisting the plant Digimon in pleasing Veemon as she placed her paw behind Palmon's head and guided her down to Veemon's manhood, seeing it erect and waiting for her.

"Now open wide and try and relax." She then told Palmon, applying some pressure as she moved Palmon's head down, making her comply as she opened her mouth and allowed Veemon's tip inside.

Seeing Palmon having no trouble so far, Gatomon continued to assist, moving Palmon's head lower, the plant Digimon taking several inches of Veemon into her mouth, which made Veemon groan a little, while Palmon moaned, feeling herself getting more turned on.

"Very good." Gatomon soothed, encouraging Palmon to continue, helping as she then guided Palmon up and back down Veemon's member, before taking her paw off Palmon's head after a few more bobs and watched to see how the Digimon of Sincerity would do on her own.

And while Palmon wasn't able to take as many inches as Gatomon or Biyomon just yet, she proved her first time giving a blowjob, making Veemon groan in approval, to which Gatomon, seeing Palmon's pussy getting wet from the excitement of pleasing the Digimon of Miracles, decided to reward Palmon for her efforts, getting behind Palmon, let her tongue out and began to lick around the plant Digimon's folds.

Gatomon's actions made Palmon moan around Veemon's cock, which caused Veemon to groan louder at the vibrations.

"Gatomon..." Veemon let out, showing off a goofy smile, which made both Gatomon and Biyomon smile.

"Guess again." Gatomon spoke up, which Veemon heard, leaving him wondering how Gatomon could speak with a mouthful of his penis, before the answer hit him, making the 'V' marked Digimon open his eyes and look down, surprised.

"Palmon?" Veemon let out, confused, only for the plant Digimon to continue her actions on Veemon, then moving a little lower and getting another inch in her mouth.

"So how do you like your gift?" Gatomon then asked, taking her head away from Palmon's pussy and looking at her love with a sly smile.

Palmon continued bobbing her head up and down Veemon's cock, wanting to show the "V" marked Digimon that she could please him as much as Gatomon and Biyomon could, while wanting to hear him moan her name as well.

As his felt his climax approaching, Palmon got her wish as Veemon groaned in warning. "Palmon... I... I'm going to cum!"

But with his groans, Veemon's words only encouraged the Digimon of Sincerity, who picked up her pace, taking another inch of his cock into her mouth, before Veemon let out a loud groan, cumming inside of Palmon's mouth, while the plant like Digimon found herself enjoying the taste of the Digimon of Miracles as she drank it all, licking her lips after removing her mouth from his cock.

"So good…!" Palmon moaned as she stood up, her eyes hazed with lust as she looked at Veemon's still hard member.

Before Veemon could get up, Gatomon and Biyomon held him down, confusing him, before Gatomon looked at Palmon with a smirk and asked. "Why not go for a ride? I promise you won't regret it."

Too consumed in her lustful state, longing the pleasure Gatomon and Biyomon had talked about, Palmon didn't reply with words, but acted, moving into position as she moved herself over Veemon's lower body, moaning when she felt the tip of his manhood rubbing her threshold.

"So big… So good…!" Palmon moaned as she continued to lower herself, feeling Veemon's cock slide into her and filling her with pleasure.

"It's the best feeling ever." Biyomon said with a smile, loving the sight of the look of pure pleasure on Palmon's face.

As Palmon began to ride his cock slowly, Veemon groaned in frustration, wanting to use his hands to please Palmon, but his two girlfriends still kept his arms down, smirking as they saw him struggling.

"Relax Vee, just enjoy this." Gatomon said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Veemon eventually gave in and stopped struggling, just allowing himself to enjoy the feel of Palmon's wet folds around his member as she began to ride him wildly, loving the feeling she was getting from his cock.

Soon Palmon began to move frantically as she moaned. "So good… So good… Veemon!"

With her yell Palmon climaxed, her fluids pouring over Veemon's cock as her pussy clamped on it, making Veemon groan loudly as he came inside of her.

Palmon the collapsed onto Veemon chest, who was finally able to move his hands after Gatomon and Biyomon released their hold on him as he gently stroked Palmon's back.

"Enjoyed yourself, my beautiful flower?" Veemon asked, making Palmon sigh contently at the nickname.

"Yes...yes I did…" Palmon said in a dazed voice as she looked up at Veemon before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips passionately, which he returned for a moment before moving her so that she was resting on one of the pillows.

With Palmon satisfied, Veemon turned his attention on Gatomon and Biyomon, wanting to thank the pair for his gift, but saw that with his time with Palmon, neither had just stayed to watch, for Biyomon was on her back, moaning in pleasure as Gatomon was on top of her, the feline had her head in between the Digimon of Love's legs and was licking her pussy, actions Biyomon mimicked beneath the Digimon of Light.

And deciding to add to their pleasure, Veemon approached the pair, making Gatomon moan as she felt Veemon position himself behind her, before she moaned loudly, arching her back when the Digimon of Courage and Friendship pushed forward, entering the feline, not her pussy, but taking her ass.

"Vee... Veemon, that feels amazing...! Don't... Ah... don't stop...!" Gatomon cried out, causing Veemon to smile and move his body down, where he kissed the back of the feline's neck and told her. "Wasn't planning on it..."

Focusing back on pleasuring her, Veemon kept a firm hold on Gatomon's hips as he continued, his cock going deep into the Digimon of Light's ass, which caused Gatomon to continue moaning, loving the feelings of pleasure that her mate was giving her.

And as she remained beneath Gatomon, Biyomon joined Veemon in making Gatomon feel good as she pushed her beak into Gatomon's snatch and started licking.

"Oh, Veemon... Biyomon... I... I love it... I love you both so much...!" Gatomon let out from both her holes being filled.

"And we love you..." Veemon replied as he continued to thrust, before asking. "Right Biyomon?"

With the question, Biyomon let out a small muffled moan, sounding as though she was in agreement with her mate as she continued to eat Gatomon out.

But then, Biyomon let out a sudden gasp as she felt a rush of pleasure through her, unable to see anything other than Gatomon's pussy and Veemon's cock above her, but could tell the pleasure she felt was from Palmon, where in the Digimon of Sincerity had recovered from her orgasm with Veemon and wished to return the pleasure Gatomon and Biyomon had introduced her to, starting by sticking her vine-like fingers in both Biyomon's ass and vagina and moving them at a vigorous pace.

For another hour, Veemon, Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon continued their actions on each other, losing themselves in their pleasure, with Palmon now knowing that it wasn't just sex she was feeling, but love.

However, feeling he was close to his limit, Veemon groaned. "Gatomon, I can't... I can't hold it... I'm gonna cum...!"

With his warning, Veemon expected to feel his release inside of Gatomon's tight ass, but was a little surprised when he watched as Palmon, removing her vine-like fingers from Biyomon's pussy and ass, helped her get up from underneath Gatomon, before the two helped Gatomon off of Veemon's cock, each then turned to face the 'V' marked Digimon as they got on their knees and stared lustfully at him.

"C'mon Vee." Gatomon said, adding in with a sly smile. "Don't you know it's rude to keep a woman waiting?"

With Gatomon's words and the sight of three beautiful Digimon looking at him, Veemon grabbed hold of his member and began to pull, masturbating in front of the three, before then groaning loudly as he had his release, cumming all over the girls' bodies, which the three smiled at.

Then, without any warning, Gatomon and Biyomon turned to Palmon and began to lick Veemon's cum off of her, making the Digimon of Sincerity moan as she felt them lick and kiss her body.

And after the girls had ceased their actions, cleaning each themselves and other, satisfied from their pleasure, Gatomon, as much as she wanted to be with her love, allowed Palmon to rest on his chest, sighing happily.

"I never knew I could feel this way before." Palmon commented, both the afterglow of their mating and the warmth of Veemon, Gatomon and Biyomon's love filling her, where in she then looked at Veemon with a loving smile and said. "I love you, Veemon."

"And I love you, Palmon." Veemon replied, his tone full of love just like Palmon's, before the pair engaged in a final kiss for the night, while Gatomon and Biyomon smiled at their lovers.

-End Flashback-

"...So I decided to stay with Veemon." Palmon finished, explaining as everyone at their breakfasts, with Kari, Sora, and Mimi a little surprised, but understanding Palmon's feelings, all three smiled, showing acceptance to Veemon and Palmon's new love for each other.

"Wow, I guess you two really are partners." Mimi said as she looked at Davis, who chuckled from her comment.

-Several minutes later-

Once everyone had finished eating, with Mimi and Palmon finding themselves falling in love once again, this time with Davis' cooking, the Digidestined of Sincerity then stood up, where she approached the Motomiya and smiled.

"Since we don't have any plans today, I can go another round, or two." Mimi said with a lustful smile, taking Davis' hand and was about to lead him back to their bedroom, but not before she looked over at Palmon and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Palmon said with equal enthusiasm, before she shot her vine-like fingers out and wrapped them around Veemon, much to the Digimon of Miracles' surprise, before he found himself dragged him back to their room.

With Mimi and Palmon already off, Kari and Sora looked at each other, before looking at their partners as the four smiled, where Kari and Sora went in after Mimi and Davis, while Gatomon and Biyomon followed Palmon and Veemon, filling the entire apartment with the sounds of their sex and pleasure for the next few hours.


	7. The Gift of Love

Nearly a month had passed since Davis and Veemon had made love to Mimi and Palmon respectively, welcoming them into their relationships with the other women they loved.

And while it took sometime for the others to wrap their heads Davis and Veemon to have three girlfriends, seeing Mimi and Palmon were happy with the Digidestined and Digimon of Miracles was all that mattered.

-That night-

Within their apartment, the girls remained happy, not just because of the love they got to share with Davis and Veemon, but how they continued to keep their lovemaking new and exciting.

And with the night being a special one, Kari, Sora and Mimi were looking forward to what they had planned for Davis, not having to wait long, for their lover then stepped out of the bathroom, having just finished showering, revealing his naked form, arousing the three.

And seeing the girls on the bed, as well as what they were wearing, Davis felt his manhood become erect for Kari was sitting like a cat at the end of the bed, wearing a set of pretend cat ears, a pair of white gloves and had a tail similar to Gatomon's hanging from the back, which was held in place by a light blue dildo within her ass.

But other than seeing Kari in the outfit, showing off the rest of her naked body, what then caught Davis' eye was the light blue collar the brunette had around her neck, which had a medallion attached to it, which had engraved on it 'Property of Davis Motomiya'.

Lying on the bed, was Mimi, who had her legs spread, revealing her pussy, which was covered by a short, plaid skirt.

She wore a white blouse, which was tied upward, exposing her breasts and stomach, while her hair had been tied into two pigtails, giving her a sexy schoolgirl appearance.

And sitting beside Mimi was Sora, taking to a school themed outfit too and was dressed as a cheerleader, which consisted of a blue tank top and a matching skirt, with Sora too not wearing panties.

But what caught Davis' eye about Sora's outfit was that the Crest of Miracles adorned the chest, causing him to ask. "That's an amazing shirt, Sora. Where did you find it?"

"Actually, I made it. In fact, I made all our outfits." Sora admitted.

"Do you like them?" She then asked, feeling as though she needed approval from her love, who smiled and took a seat beside Sora as he cupped her cheek and told her. "Of course I do. You are very talented."

"Thank you." Sora said back, feeling pride and a warmth inside of her, glad Davis approved of her talents.

"And if you just relax, there are plenty of other talents we'd love to show you, Master." Kari then said in a seductive tone, looking at her maroon haired lover with longing eyes before letting out a seductive purr.

Davis smiled as he replied. "Alright, I'll let you girls do your thing."

Kari let out a happy meow as Sora took his hand and laid the maroon haired boy on the bed; the girls licked their lips in arousal and excitement for what was about to happen.

And having already planned ahead, Kari decided to go first as she crawled towards him with a smirk, purring as she rubbed her head against his chest, which got louder as Davis moved his hand gently down her back.

"Seems like Gatomon's rubbing off on you." Davis commented with a smirk, his words made Kari chuckle, before she continued her actions, sticking her tongue out and ran it around his body, making her way down until she had reached Davis' manhood.

"May I play with my favourite toy, Master?" Kari asked as she gently rubbed the side of the Motomiya's member, which seemed to get harder each time she called him Master.

"Go right ahead my Sexy Kitty." Davis answered, liking how Kari kept calling him Master and decided to play along, where in Kari smiled, moved her head down to his cock and started to lick it, lapping at the pre-cum already dripping from the tip, which made Davis groan at the feeling of Kari's actions, while Kari felt joy at pleasing her Master for the night.

"Kari, you... you are such a good girl...!" Davis groaned, continuing to take his temporary title more seriously as he placed his right hand on the back of Kari's head and pushed down, forcing the brunette to take all nine-inches into her mouth.

But wanting to give his pet pleasure as well, Davis lowered his left hand, down Kari's back and began to slowly run his fingers up and down it, causing her to moan around his member.

"Good Kitty... kept at it..." Davis groaned as Kari picked up the pace, loving the sounds of her Master's groaning as she continued to pleasure him.

But after another few minutes of Kari's actions, Davis groaned, his grasp on Kari's head tightening as he felt he was close to his limit.

"Kari... I'm gonna... gonna cum..." Davis warned, only to then say with a commanding tone. "Swallow it... swallow it all and enjoy your treat..."

Obeying the words of her Master, Kari continued to suck on Davis' cock until he groaned loudly, calling Kari's name as he came, filling her mouth with his cum, which she happily swallowed.

And after Davis released his hold on Kari's head, she removed his cock from her mouth, smiled at him and licked her lips.

"Kitty likes her milk." She said, her words and actions continuing to turn Davis on, especially as he watched as the brunette got off of his chest, turned around and positioned herself so she was lying on her stomach and had her hips up.

"Master makes Kari so hot. Kari thinks she is in her heat, and only Master can make Kari feel better." Kari moaned, wiggling her butt to entice Davis.

"Then allow me to help you, my pet." Davis replied slyly, getting behind Kari and making her moan at his touch, feeling his hands on her hips, while his member started to rub around her wet pussy.

And pushing it inside of her, Kari arched her back, letting out a loud mewl of pleasure.

"Master!" Kari let out, loving the feeling of having Davis back inside of her, feeling nothing but pleasure as he continued to thrust his hips back and forth, moving in and out of her threshold.

"You are so tight, my pet..." Davis groaned in reply, adding. "So feisty... I love... I love you...!"

"I love you as well, Master..." Kari moaned as the pair continued, with Davis then increasing Kari's pleasure, making her let out another mewl as he grabbed her tail and began to tug and push it around, moving the dildo around that lay inside of the brunette's ass.

"Master... Oh, Master...!" Kari let out as she got lost in the pleasure, starting to sound like a cat as she continued to let out mewls of pleasure.

However, as much as Davis and Kari were enjoying both their time together and their roles as Master and pet, after another twenty minutes of making love, the pair began to move frantically

"I... I can't hold on much longer..." Davis groaned in warning, feeling he was going to come any minute.

"Please Master... Cum inside me...!" Kari moaned in reply, before she let out another cry of pleasure as Davis thrust harder into her, as well as keeping focus on pulling and pushing the dildo in and out of her.

"Master...!" Kari then cried out as she climaxed, her folds squeezing Davis' cock and causing him to groan as he came inside her.

After their lovemaking was finished and catching his breath, Davis pulled out of Kari and sat back against the bed, where Kari rested on his chest, rubbing her head against it as she purred contently.

And though Davis found Kari's actions cute, he knew the others were just as eager to have him, where he looked up and saw Sora standing in the middle of the room with a seductive smile on her face and two Pom Poms in her hands.

And with his focus on her, Sora began her 'performance'.

"Go Davis go. You're the man. Pleasure us, pleasure us. Make us come as hard as you can!" She called, moving around her Pom Poms, while kicking up a leg every now and again as to allow the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to see her pussy, as well as turning around, letting him see her ass as the skirt moved about.

Watching Sora move, Davis could not help but also notice her breasts bouncing as she did her cheer, making him realize that Sora wasn't wearing a bra underneath her outfit.

Finally, Sora ended the cheer as she turned around and bent over, placing her hands on her knees before shaking her ass enticingly at Davis as she looked back at him with lust in her eyes.

Feeling similar emotions toward Sora, Davis parted from his pet, before he got up, walked over to the Digidestined of Love and wrapped his arms around her from behind, where he then kissed her deeply on the lips, making her moan in the Motomiya's mouth.

But also feeling his manhood pushing against the fabric of her skirt, close to her ass was also getting Sora all hot and flustered.

"What a hot and slutty cheerleader you turned out to be." Davis then said after breaking the kiss, before reaching down with his right hand, going under her skirt, and giving her ass cheek a squeeze, causing Sora to moan with lust.

"And what a hunk you continue to be." Sora moaned back, gazing at Davis with love and longing.

"But how about I check out your 'performance'?" The Digidestined of Love then asked as she turned in his embrace, placing her hand down and grabbing his cock, which she began to squeeze, while smiling playfully at the Digidestined of Miracles.

Smiling back, Davis nodded in reply, starting off as he slid his hands up Sora's body, up her shirt where he placed his hands on her breasts and began to rub them, making Sora moan as she reached up with her hands and pulled her shirt over her head, giving Davis a wonderful view of her bare breasts and allowing him to continue massaging them, while throwing the shirt to the side.

Keeping up the pleasure on the orange haired girl, Davis kept Sora close to him as he continued to rub and massage her breasts, his thumbs rubbing around and over her nipples, before taking his right hand away from Sora's left breast, replacing it with his mouth, which he placed over her tit and began to lick, making Sora moan loudly at the feel of his tongue work on her areola.

"Yes, oh, yes Davis, you are so good... Now come satisfy me with that thick rod of yours'..." Sora moaned lustfully as she reached down to undo her skirt.

However, Sora was surprised when Davis grabbed her hand to stop her, causing her to shiver in pleasure as she looked into his eyes and saw mischief in them.

"Leave it on." He said, his tone somewhat commanding, which turned Sora on a little and made her nod in reply.

Davis then put his hands on her waist and moved her to the bed, positioning her so that she was on all fours with her ass facing him as he lifted the skirt off her butt, giving him a nice sight of both her ass and pussy, which had gotten quite wet, showing just how much she desired him.

"Sora, you are getting so wet." Davis commented, teasing Sora as he rubbed his fingers around her lower lips and said. "You must really want me."

"I do... I want you so badly..." Sora moaned in reply, feeling Davis then remove his fingers, expecting to feel his cock then enter her, but moaned as she felt something wet start to probe her vagina, causing the Digidestined of Love to look over her shoulder and saw Davis had his head close to her pussy, licking around it and licking the sexual fluids escaping her snatch, not that she minded.

"Oh Davis... Oh Davis..." Sora moaned as she felt his tongue enter her and start to lick around, hitting all the right spots in her pussy and made her desire Davis that much more.

"Just try and relax, Sora." Davis said, taking his face out of her crotch for a moment.

"I want to make you feel good as well." He then said, before resuming to eat her out, making Sora's face flush red, both from the pleasure she felt, as well as the care and love Davis continued to show her.

For several minutes, Sora remained in place, moaning in bliss as she felt her lover's tongue continue to move inside of her womanhood, filling her with pleasure, though Sora knew it wouldn't last forever and began to moan louder, feeling her orgasm approaching.

"Davis... Davis, I... I..." She tried to warn, but what Davis was doing was too much, making Sora cry out as she climaxed, cumming all over Davis' face.

With Sora's climax over, Davis removed his face from her pussy, his cheeks covered in her love juices, which made Sora blush, embarrassed.

"Davis, I am so sorry." Sora apologized, unsure what to say next, but was silenced as Davis placed his middle and index fingers on her lips.

"It's ok. I'm just glad I made you feel good." Davis replied, before he smiled slyly when an idea came to him.

"Besides, we have a sweet little pet to clean up the mess." Davis then said, before he called. "Kari."

From her name being called, Kari crawled over, smiling at her Master and Sora, before letting out a happy sounding meow as she got close to the maroon haired boy and began to lick his face, cleaning off Sora's cum, while enjoying the taste of the orange haired girl who was in the midst of mating with her owner.

When Kari was done, however, the brunette gave her Master a mischievous smile and winked at him, before turning to Sora, who was still facing away from them, where the Digidestined of Light began to clean her legs and pussy with her tongue as well, causing the orange haired girl to moan loudly.

"Good girl... Oh, Kari, you are such a good girl..." Sora let out, enjoying Kari cleaning her, but not as much as for what she was about to experience, for Davis, after looking at Kari and nodding, making Kari nod back and move away, just as Davis inserted his manhood into Sora's waiting vagina.

"Davis!" Sora cried out at the sudden pleasure taking her, which continued to fill her as Davis moved his hips back and forth, causing his member to slide in and out of the Digidestined of Love.

But her moans were soon muffled as Kari got in front of her and gently placed Sora's head close to her pussy, where the Digidestined of Love quickly got the idea and began to move her tongue around the brunette's pussy, causing Kari to mewl and meow loudly, sounding like she too was feeling great pleasure.

"It's good to see my lovely pet and my sweet cheer girl getting along." Davis joked as he continued, his thrusts increasing as he continued to make love to Sora, while Sora continued to pleasure Kari.

The trio continued their love making for the next forty minutes, before Sora began to move frantically, wanting to warn Davis she was close to cumming but still had Kari's pussy in her face.

But from Sora's increased movements and moaning, Davis already knew, causing him to increase his thrusts, until he heard Sora let out a loud moan into Kari's pussy as her climax hit her, causing her to cum all over Davis' manhood.

And as Sora came, Davis then had his climax, releasing his seed into Sora's waiting womb, just as Kari let out a scream of pleasure as she came all over the Digidestined of Love's face, getting off of Sora and curling beside her Master, smiling at him with loving and content eyes.

With Sora satisfied, Davis removed himself from her folds as she curled close to Kari, kissing her cheek, before he got up and turned around, smirking as he saw Mimi standing there with her legs crossed, one hand playing with one of her ponytails while the other was holding a lollipop she had in her mouth as she sucked in it slowly with a seductive smirk.

"Mr. Motomiya, I've been a very bad girl and I need to be punished." The Digidestined of Sincerity said after she took the candy out of her mouth, giving it a seductive lick after she did so.

"First off, you are to address me as Master Motomiya." Davis instructed, before saying. "And second, how can I punish you?"

"Anyway you like, Master." Mimi replied with a mischievous smile.

Thinking for a moment, Davis smirked as he said. "Alright sit on my lap, Student Tachikawa. It's time to discipline you."

"Right away Master." Mimi replied as she walked over to Davis as he sat on the bed, before sitting on his lap with her back towards him, rubbing her bare ass against his erection as she did so.

But knowing he was going to punish her in some way, Mimi wasn't surprised when Davis pushed her forwards and lifted her skirt.

She did, however, yelp in surprise and arousal when she felt Davis' hand crash down on her ass cheeks, giving them a hard slap.

"Oh yes, Master, spank me! I've been a bad, bad girl!" Mimi said, before she moaned when Davis spanked her again.

"After I'm done with you, I'm sure you'll be a good girl, just like my pet." Davis replied, looking over at Kari, who happily mowed, glad she was acknowledged.

After spanking her several more times, Davis then stood Mimi up and commanded. "Now strip naked and lie on your back on the bed."

"Right away, Master." Mimi replied, getting excited to what Davis had planned for her.

Obeying the order, Mimi slipped out of her outfit, first untying her shirt, allowing Davis to see her full breasts as she threw it towards where Sora's shirt was, followed by sliding the skirt down her legs slowly and sensually, kicking them off her legs and leaving her pussy exposed.

She then walked towards the bed as Kari, Sora, and Davis got up, allowing her to lie down on her back as she spread out her legs again, before smiling lustfully as she saw Davis joined her, climbing on the bed and on top of her, holding her wrists to keep her in place as he began to kiss around her neck, which made Mimi moan and giggle, his kisses pleasing and tickling her.

Seeing Mimi moving around, but having planned ahead, Sora spoke up.

"Oh, Davis. I think we can help in discipline Mimi." She said, smiling slyly as she reached under the bed, piquing Davis' interest as to what Sora was looking for, before his smile turned sly when Sora got up, only now she was holding several lines of rope.

Getting the idea, Davis' sly smile remain, until he remembered Sora say 'we can help', where in he was about to ask Sora what she meant, but got his answer when he felt the left side of the bed move around, making him look over to see Kari.

"I taught her a new trick." Sora told Davis, turning her focus on Kari as she held out some rope and said with authority. "Kari, tie up the bad student."

"Meow." Kari let out in reply, obeying Sora as she took the rope in her hands, wrapped it around Mimi's arm, making sure it was fitting firmly around her wrist, before tying the other end to the bedpost, as did Sora, before both did the same to Mimi's legs, spreading them out and allowing the three to see Mimi's vagina.

With Mimi tied up, Davis got back on the bed and smirk before inserting his left index and middle fingers into her pussy, causing the Digidestined of Sincerity to moan as Davis began to slowly fuck her with his fingers.

"Master, oh, Master... please... stop teasing me...!" Mimi moaned as she struggled against her bindings.

Her moans then got louder as Kari and Sora sat on either side of her, before gently massaging her breasts slowly, adding to her torture as Davis kept his pace slow.

"Come on, Master... I said please..." Mimi let out, getting wetter and hornier.

"I don't know..." Davis said, sounding hesitant as he kept his mischievous smirk on his face.

"Please, oh please, Master... I promise to be a good girl... I will be a good student like Sora... I'll even be a good pet like Kari... I will obey...!" Mimi cried, continuing to beg and submit, her head clouded by the torturing pleasure of her breasts and pussy being teased.

"Alright then." Davis said as he removed his fingers, causing Mimi a little, before crying out in pleasure as Davis rammed his cock into her snatch, filling her with even more pleasure.

"Master!" Mimi cried, arching her back as best she could, still limited due to Davis, Kari and Sora on top of her and her limbs tied up.

"That's it... keep begging for it...!" Davis commanded through his groans as he continued to ram his cock in and out of the Digidestined of Sincerity, while Mimi continued to chant his name loudly between her moans.

"Feels good to be a good girl, doesn't it?" Sora asked, taking her mouth off Mimi's breast, but didn't give her time to reply as she claimed Mimi's lips in a passionate and loving kiss, which Kari then joined, making the three girls make out happily beneath their boyfriend.

But like Kari and Sora, it wasn't much longer that Mimi began to squirm frantically as she felt her release approaching.

She held on for as long as she could, feeling Davis pleasure her for another twenty minutes, until she cried out, breaking her kissing with her female lovers and came, which made Davis groan moments later as he too had his orgasm.

A few minutes later, after Mimi was untied, Davis lay down, in the centre of the bed, while the girls cuddled close to him, with Kari on top of him as she purred into his chest, smiling, while taking in the scent of their lovemaking.

The three girls then looked up at Davis, smiled and said in unison. "Happy birthday, love!"

"Thanks girls, this was the best present ever!" Davis said, holding the three close, loving their ideas of presents for him.

And after giving each a kiss on their forehead and drifting off to sleep, Davis' last stray thought was. 'I wonder how Veemon is doing?'


	8. New Forms of Pleasure

While Davis was with Kari, Sora and Mimi, giving him his final Birthday gift, having spoken with Veemon beforehand, the girls had opened a Digi-Port back to the Digital World, to give the Birthday boy a little more privacy.

And while they were alone, it gave Veemon time to try some new things with those he loved.

-With Veemon-

He, Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon were in the section of forest where he had first mated with Gatomon and was in the middle of engaging the feline Digimon in a passionate kiss, while Biyomon and Palmon watched from the side, smiling to see the pair continuing to show their love.

After breaking from Gatomon's lips however, Veemon looked at her with a combination of seriousness and caring.

"Gatmon, if you don't mind, I was hoping to try some new things tonight." Veemon said, turning to Biyomon, where he added. "And I was hoping to start with Biyomon."

From Veemon's words, Gatomon smiled.

"Go right ahead, Vee. I can wait." The Digimon of Light replied in an understanding tone, giving Veemon one final kiss, before he approached Biyomon.

Overhearing their conversation, Biyomon was highly curious at what Veemon was thinking to do with them, causing the Digimon of Love to ask. "So what did you have planned for tonight?"

"I just wanted to change up a few things while we mated." Veemon replied with a grin.

"Like this." He then said, before his being was enveloped in light, which grew and expanded, taking to a familiar shape, which left Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon in awe when the light wore off and standing in Veemon's place was Flamedramon.

And with the increase of the dragon Digimon's size, seeing his armour digitize, making him look like a taller and matured version of Veemon, the change of size also affected his member, which hung proudly between his legs, leaving the girls just standing and drooling over it.

But managing to break from her lust, Gatomon shook her head and asked. "Vee, how did you do that? How did you Digivolve without Davis?"

"I have your partners to thank for it." Flamedramon replied, which still left the Digi-girls puzzled and caused him to add in explanation. "When Kari, Sora and Mimi mated with Davis, they unitentionally shared the energy inside them that chose them as Digidestined with each other. This increased their strength, not only for Davis and me, but for your partners and for you."

From his words, Palmon asked curiously. "Does that mean we can Digivolve too?"

"Just concentrate and see." Flamedramon said in reply.

Doing so, Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon closed their eyes and focused, imagining themselves as their more evolved forms, before opening their eyes and were left amazed, not only to see they had changed, Digivolving to Angewomon, Garudamon and Lillymon, but the Digimon of Light and the Digimon of Sincerity found they were both naked, save their boots and gloves, revealing their exposed bodies to Flamedramon and each other, Angewomon found her helmet was gone, allowing the others to see her beautiful, azure eyes, while Garudamon found her private areas were no longer hidden underneath her feathers.

But seeing looking at herself, then at Angewomon and Lillymon, a solemn look appeared on her face.

"Garudamon, what's wrong?" Flamedramon asked upon seeing the Digimon of Love down, making him comment. "I thought you'd be happy with this."

"While I am glad about this, I am far too big." Garudamon replied, remaining in her depressed mood as she sat down and asked. "How could anybody love me like this?"

"I do." Flamedramon said, breaking Garudamon from her sadness to see the Digimon of Courage and Friendship staring up at her with a seriousness in his expression.

"I love each of you not just for how you look on the outside, but also the inside, your inner beauty." The dragon Digimon then told the girls, which made their hearts melt.

"Oh, Vee..." Garudamon let out, feeling better about herself, happy she had a mate like Flamedramon to have claimed her, before she gently picked Flamedramon up with her right hand, moved her close to her face and moved her beak close, allowing Flamedramon to kiss her.

Breaking from the kiss, Flamedramon had an idea for Garudamon, one he was sure to make her feel good, both about herself and fill her with pleasure as he whispered to her.

Hearing Flamedramon's words, Garudamon looked at him, a little surprised at what he wanted to do with her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, which made Flamedramon smile and nod.

"I wouldn't be if I didn't suggest it." Flamedramon replied, causing Garudamon to nod back as she prepared herself.

Moving her left hand down, Garudamon spread out her pussy lips with her talons, which left Angewomon and Lillymon curious as to what Flamedramon was planning, but got their answer when the Digimon of Love lowered her arm holding Flamedramon, keeping a firm hold around his waist as she suddenly pushed the Digimon of Courage and Friendship into her vagina.

"Oh, Flamedramon..." Garudamon moaned, enjoying the feeling of her lover finding a new way inside of her, using Flamedramon like a dildo, sliding him in and out of her giant snatch, while Flamedramon made sure to add to the Digimon of Love's pleasure as he licked the walls of her womanhood and used his power over flame to increase his body heat, which increased Garudamon's pleasure and her moans.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Angewomon commented, making Lillymon nod, but point out. "True. But Garudamon seems pretty happy."

Looking at Garudamon, continuing to slide Flamedramon in and out of her snatch, Angewomon and Lillymon saw a content smile on the giant avian's face as she continued to pleasure herself with her lover.

And while it was somewhat unusual to see, Angewomon and Lillymon both felt a little turned on, both at the pleasure Flamedramon was giving Garudamon, as well as wondering what he had planned for them.

However, Garudamon's moans soon increased as she felt she was close to her limit, sliding Flamedramon in and out of her pussy faster and moaning louder until the Digimon of Love was unable to hold back her pleasure and let out a loud cry as she had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids, which landed on the ground, around her legs and covering Flamedramon.

Removing Flamedramon from her pussy, Flamedramon reverted back to Veemon, while Garudamon reverted back to Biyomon, who rested against a tree and smile, not only feeling more love for the Digimon of Courage and Friendship for what he had done for her, but at the erotic actions before her, in the form of Angewomon and Lillymon getting time with Veemon.

With the smell of sex all over him, Angewomon and Lillymon were unable to help themselves, their natural desires taking over as they pounced on top of their love and began to run their tongues all over him, enjoying the combination of Garudamon's love juices and the taste of their mate.

But stopping, Angewomon and Lillymon looked at each other, causing the Digimon of Light to nod and back away, leaving Lillymon with Veemon.

"I'm sorry for this, my love." Lillymon then apologized, confusing Veemon, but was unable to ask why, for Lillymon then followed up as she suddenly called out. "Flower Wreath!"

With her call, Lillymon released a set of flower covered vines from her gloves that wrapped around Veemon, causing him to fall as they wrapped around his legs and wrists, binding him, and not just physically.

Kneeling before Veemon, Lillymon placed her hands on the Digimon of Miracle's cheeks and lifted his head up to meet her gaze, knowing those bound by her attack were also bound to her, unable to disobey her commands, making her smirk at the little kick of power she held.

"Now Vee, be a good boy and pleasure me." Lillymon commanded.

"Yes Mistress." Veemon replied, moving his head forward, into her crotch and began to lick Lillymon's pussy.

"Oh, Veemon that's it...!" Lillymon moaned, enjoying the feel of Veemon's tongue licking at her folds, as well as the feel of control she held over him.

And as Veemon continued to eat Lillymon out, feeling his horn rub against her clit, her pleasure increased as Angewomon joined the pair as the Digimon of Light got on top of Lillymon, causing their breasts to press against each other, while Angewomon kissed Lillymon deeply, making her moan in Angewomon's mouth.

"Angewomon... Veemon..." Lillymon let out as she felt both Digimon giving her great amounts of pleasure, which she wanted to return.

"Veemon, lick Angewomon's pussy as well as mine..." The Digimon of Sincerity instructed, which made Veemon let out a muffled reply in her cunt, but removing his face from her legs, it seemed his reply was compliance with the command as he began to lick around Angewomon's threshold.

For the next few minutes, Angewomon and Lillymon moaned erotically at the pleasure they felt, not just from Veemon's tongue entering their wet, waiting pussies, but also from them pleasuring each other, their breasts continued to press and mold against each other as the girls locked lips and made out.

However, both were a little confused when Veemon stopped licking, causing Lillymon to break from Angewomon's lips, look at the 'V' marked Digimon and question. "Why did you stop?"

"Because it's my turn." Veemon replied in a sly tone, just as his body radiated with a familiar light red aura, catching the girls off guard and leaving both surprised to find that when the light faded Veemon was back as Flamedramon.

And what surprised the girls further was that Flamedramon had not only broken from the vines used to hold him down, but was standing with the remnants of the vines in his hands.

"Flamedramon?" Lillymon questioned.

"But I thought my Flower Wreath had you under my control." She then said, which made Flamedramon smile and say in reply. "Sorry to disappoint you, my lovely rose, but you cannot control love."

From his words, Lillymon's eyes widened at the realization that Veemon was never under her control, but was just pretending, getting into a submissive role so he could pleasure her and Angewomon.

But deciding to take charge, Flamedramon firmly placed his right foot on Angewomon's back, making sure not to hurt her as he kept her and Lillymon pinned down and wrapped the vines around them, tying up their hands and feet.

With Angewomon and Lillymon tied up, Flamedramon removed his foot off the angel Digimon's back and positioned himself behind the pair, where he then inserted his cock into Lillymon's pussy and kept going until he was all the way inside of her, which made both Digimon moan loudly in pleasure.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Flamedramon... it's so deep... you're so deep inside of me...!" Lillymon moaned out in sexual pleasure, enjoying the feel of her mate's cock inside of her as well as the more submissive position she was placed in.

"Don't forget about me." Angewomon interrupted, grinding her body, which caused her breasts to rub against Lillymon's, as well as her buttocks to rub close to Flamedramon's crotch.

"I could never forget about you, my angel." Flamedramon said in reply, removing his manhood from Lillymon's pussy and inserting it into Angewomon, making her moan out in sexual pleasure and excitement.

For the next hour, Flamedramon continued, switching between Angewomon and Lillymon as he continued mating with both Digimon, his manhood thrusting deep inside their pussies and causing both to moan out in erotic pleasure.

However, Flamedramon began to move frantically as he could feel he was close.

Removing his manhood from Lillymon, Flamedramon groaned. "Lilly... Lillymon, Angewomon... I can't hold it... I'm gonna... gonna come..."

From Flamedramon's warning, both girls looked at each other and smiled, working together against the ropes to push Angewomon's buttocks up.

"Then cum in here." The Digimon of Light purred as she wiggled her ass enticingly, to which Flamedramon was about to speak, but saw the desire and need in the angel Digimon's eyes, making him nod, place his hands tghly on her hips and insert his member back into her waiting folds.

"Flamedramon!" Angewomon cried out in pure pleasure as she experienced her climax minutes later, cumming all over Flamedramon's manhood, which he then removed, showing it was still hard and didn't waste anytime and finished pleasuring Lillymon, making her cry out in ecstasy as she climaxed moments later.

And with their climaxes over, Lillymon sighed contently as she collapsed on her back and reverted back to Palmon, while Angewomon remained in her Ultimate form, having more sexual energy than the Digimon of Sincerity, before she looked over at Flamedramon and smiled seductively.

Now free of the vines, Angewomon stood up, approached the Digimon of Courage and wrapped her arms around his neck, staring lustfully into his eyes as she asked. "How about we go for a second round?"

"I thought you would say that." Flamedramon replied with a smirk, feeling ready to continue mating with the Digimon of Light.

However, instead of just ramming his cock into her, Flamedramon asked. "But instead of Flamedramon and Angewomon, this time how about we do it as Raidramon and Nefertimon?"

Hearing his suggestion, Angewomon smiled, reverting back to Gatomon for a moment, where she backed away, giving herself some room, before she Armour Digivolved to Nefertimon, only she had digitized her mask and her chestplate, revealing her face, which looked similar to Gatomon's, only she had black Egyptian-like markings around her eyes.  
And with her chestpiece gone, her breasts were out and revealed.

With her changes finished, Nefertimon looked over, feeling her whole body heat up at the sight of Raidramon, seeing he had discarded all his armour and was staring at her with wild and hungry eyes.

Finding herself falling to her more primal urges, Nefertimon turned around and lifted her tail, allowing Raidramon to see her pussy, which was quite wet and caused the Digimon of Friendship to act on his desires and urges for Nefertimon as approached her from behind, got on her back and mounted her.

"Oh, Vee...!" Nefertimon cried out at feeling her lover's cock back inside of her, causing her to continue moaning as she moved her hips with his, feeling Raidramon's member push deep inside of her.

"Tight pussy... good pussy...!" Raidramon groaned in reply, not only continuing to penetrate Nefertimon, but allowed the beast side of him to take over, continuing to show dominance as an alpha male type and began to lick and bite around Nefertimon's neck and shoulders, turning her on at Raidramon's show of dominance.

Her body rocked with wave after wave of sexual pleasure as Raidramon's cock went deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust, while the Digimon of Friendship continued to groan from the tightness of Nefertimon's pussy clamping down pleasurably around his manhood.

But after another hour of pleasure, Nefertimon's moans increased, turning to loud screams of ecstasy as she let out. "I... I can feel it... I'm cumming...!"

From her moans and cries, Raidramon just groaned in reply, continuing to thrust in and out of Nefertimon at a hard and vigorous pace until Nefertimon had her climax.

"Raidramon!" Nefertimon cried out in ecstasy as she came and released her cum all over Raidramon's manhood, which caused the Digimon of Friendship to reach his peak.

"Nefertimon!" He groaned in reply as he then had his climax, releasing his seed into the Digimon of Light's waiting womb.

And with their orgasms over, Raidramon pulled out of Nefertimon, who collapsed onto her stomach and De-Digivolved back to Gatomon, while Raidramon, after using so much energy, De-Digivolved back to Veemon, where he fell onto his back, his chest heaving up and down for air and energy after such pleasure.  
Remaining on his back, Veemon couldn't help but smile as Gatomon, as well as Biyomon and Palmon joined their love, resting on his chest, with Gatomon nuzzling against it affectionately, while purring softly, which caused Veemon to continue smiling, before he said in a loving tone. "I love you all."

"And we love you, Veemon." Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon replied happily, glad they had found love, expressed it in such different forms, as well as knowing that their beloved would come up with other ideas to keep them satisfied.


	9. Hidden Feelings

Back in the Real World, and after following up the night with a round of lovemaking, Davis, though wanting to spend as much time as he could with the girls he had fallen in love with, had other plans for the day.

However, making sure they knew he still he loved them; Davis had organized a little something he hoped the three would enjoy.

Tickets to a fashion show.

While he was certain Mimi would love all the new outfits, he was hoping Sora would be inspired by the designs and encourage her to continue her dream as a fashion designer, while thinking Kari could use the time to continue her photography hobby.

Breaking from his thoughts about his lovers, Davis saw he was just a few feet from an apartment complex, where he planned to see his best friend and the Digidestined of Kindness, Ken Ichijouji.

-Within the Ichijouji residence-

Ken was in his room, rummaging through his books and placing them in his backpack, while Wormmon was on Ken's bed, watching his partner with curious eyes.

"Is that everything?" Wormmon then asked, causing Ken to face his partner and nod.

"I think so. But I still have another few days before I actually go." Ken said in reply, before sighing, for it had recently dawned on him that his life was about to change, he would soon be visiting colleges, which meant less time with his friends, family and his girlfriend.

But not wanting to worry Wormmon, Ken kept up with a smile, before both were interrupted when they heard knocking at the front door, causing both to exit the bedroom and made their way to the living room.

Approaching the front door, Ken asked. "Who is it?"

"It me, Ken." Davis' voice called on the other end, causing the Digidestined of Kindness to then open the door and saw his friend standing in the hall, dressed in a black shirt, gray pants, a burgundy coloured jacket and had his goggles on as usual, while he too had a backpack, which piqued Ken and Wormmon's interest, wondering what was inside.

However, not wanting to seem rude, Ken moved aside and allowed Davis in, where in he took a seat on the couch beside Wormmon, who "So Davis, what brings you here?"

"I actually stopped by to give Ken a goodbye present." Davis replied, taking off the backpack and began to rummage through it.

"I'm not the greatest when it comes to gifts, but I hope you like it." The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then said, pulling out the gift, a Soccer ball, to which Davis then got up and handed Ken his gift.

"Thank you." Ken said, grateful at Davis' generous nature, but had to say. "But you do know I'm not leaving for another few days, right?"

"I know." Davis replied with a smile, before saying. "But I also wanted to check on you. While I know I'm not as smart as you, I know balancing college and your duties as a Digidestined will be tough."

"Tougher than you know." Ken commented, which confused Davis at his words, while a solemn look appeared on Wormmon's face.

Curious and concerned for Ken, Davis asked. "What do you mean?"

Ken just remained silent, staring at the Soccer ball in his hands.

"Ken." Davis said, wanting to help as he placed his right hand on Ken's shoulder and told him. "Whatever is wrong, I am here for you."

"It's Yolei." Ken finally said, revealing something he had only shared with Wormmon. "We... broke up."

Hearing that, Davis felt empathy towards Ken.

"Ken, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's not your fault, Davis. Even before I started to apply for colleges, we felt our relationship drifting apart." Ken replied, before saying. "I know I have lost her as my girlfriend and I'm afraid I'll lose her, all of you if I choose college over you."

"Listen to me." Davis said, his tone serious as he spoke.

"I know we won't see you for a while, we may even miss some amazing Digimon battles, but I believe that no matter what happens, all of us will remain friends." The Digidestined of Miracles said with confidence, making Ken smile for real after a very long time.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Davis." Ken said, feeling a lot better, where in Ken then held out his arm, which Davis took and grasped, only to then pull Ken close and pat his back, causing both Digidestined, as well as Wormmon to smile.

After breaking from their friendly embrace, Ken held up the Soccer ball and asked. "So Davis, I don't have any other plans for today, want to go to the park and have a friendly match?"

Upping the offer as he added. "We could even make it two on two if Flamedramon and Stingmon take part."

"As tempting as that sounds, I do have other plans." Davis said. "I'm going to Yolei's place."

A little confused, Ken asked. "Yolei?"

"I know we argue and annoy each other, but we are still friends, and I want her to know that." Davis replied, which made Ken nod in understanding and say in reply. "I understand. I'll see you later Davis."

"Later." Davis called back as he left the apartment and headed over to Yolei's place, with Ken continuing to smile, namely for what Davis had said, while part of him knew something could happen between the pair.

-Several minutes later-

Taking a break from the combination of working at the convenience store and her siblings, Yolei sighed contently as she relaxed on the couch.

"Finally I get to watch what I want." Yolei said, picking up the remote and was about to turn on the TV, only to stop when knocking was heard.

"Oh, come on!" She let out, frustrated, but not wanting to be rude, got up and approached the front door.

"Yolei? Are you home?" A voice asked from the other side of the door, surprising the Digidestined of Love at who it was.

"Davis?" She asked, opening the door to see the maroon haired boy, causing her to follow up and question. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you are doing." Davis replied, which confused Yolei, both at his words and how he was acting, it was like he was being nice to her.

"I can't complain. All my siblings are out and with friends and the convenience store is being looked after by my parents." Yolei replied, before she commented. "I was supposed to be there myself, but Hawkmon volunteered to take my shift."

Knowing it was a touchy subject, but deciding to bring it up, Davis said. "Listen, Yolei. I spoke with Ken not too long ago and he told me about you two."

From hearing that, Yolei misunderstood and lashed at the Motomiya.

"So is that why you're here, to gloat or make fun of me?" Yolei questioned, feeling both anger and dejection.

"No." Davis quickly said, bringing his hands up in a defensive manner.

"I came by because I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it." The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then explained, which removed the negative feelings Yolei had, but left her a little confused and caused her to ask. "Why do you want to talk with me about relationships?"

"Because I do care about you." Davis replied, his tone more caring as he entered the lounge room and took a seat on the couch.

"Please." Davis said in a gentle tone, patting the spot beside him.

And though Yolei was still a little puzzled, she felt trust within Davis and sat by his side, where the Digidestined of Miracles placed his hand on her back and began to speak.

"Yolei, I've never had a relationship end up like yours', but from watching Jun and seeing how she has been rejected and dumped, I know it can be painful." Davis said, gently moving his hand up and down Yolei's back, comforting her.

"I also know you are different." He then said, causing Yolei to look at Davis and ask. "What do you mean?"

"I know it hurts now, but I know you'll find someone who'll love you just as much as Ken did." Davis said in reply, his comment surprising her, both at his words and his caring for her and caused Yolei to look at Davis and blush a little as she thought. 'Davis really has matured over the years. I think I can see why Kari, Sora and Mimi all fell for him.'

"You are smart, beautiful and a real catch. Any guy would be lucky to have you." The maroon haired boy then commented, speaking with honesty and caring, focused on the lavender haired Digidestined as he unintentionally took his hand off Yolei's back and moved it around, placing it on her shoulder as he stared at her, finding himself staring at Yolei and blushing as well.

'When Yolei isn't right in my face and yelling at me, she is quite beautiful.' Davis thought as he continued to stare at Yolei, who remained staring at Davis.

And before either knew it, their faces moved closer and closer, before they found themselves locked in a passionate kiss.

But realizing what he was doing, Davis quickly broke away.

"Sorry!" He apologized, backing away and thinking quickly. "I don't know why I did that exactly, I just..."

"Can you kiss me again?" Yolei suddenly asked, leaving Davis in silence.

"It... it felt really nice." The Digidestined of Love and Sincerity then admitted.

And though Davis remained silent, he felt similar sensations with the kiss, causing him to act on them as he moved back beside Yolei, closer to her and pressed his lips against hers', kissing her again.

As Davis claimed Yolei's lips, the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity moaned in his mouth, not only enjoying the kiss, but felt Davis' hands roaming around her back, massaging it, filling her with strange, yet pleasurable sensations that she wanted more of.

"Davis, you're a really good kisser..." Yolei commented, unsure why but she felt a little lightheaded.

But more focused on Davis and his actions, Yolei pressed her hands on Davis' chest, desiring more as she asked. "Can you continue doing that?"

And whether it was seeing Yolei in a new perspective or wanting to remain to his word and show his continued care, Davis nodded in reply, before he placed his hands back on Yolei's body and continued to rub and massage her back, which caused Yolei to sigh contently, while resting her head against Davis' chest, blushing at feeling his muscles underneath his shirt.

"Davis..." Yolei moaned softly in his chest, enjoying the feel of his hands on her back, feeling her troubles fade away, while also feeling the same lightheaded sensation from before.

But she didn't care, so long as Davis continued to massage her was all that mattered to her at that moment.

As his hands continued to massage her back, Davis felt himself getting caught up in his actions, his hands slowly moving around Yolei's back and to her chest, placing them on the lavender haired girl's breasts, which he began to rub.

"Oh, Davis..." She could only let out, feeling absolute pleasure at his touch.

Her body almost like it was betraying her as she threw off her top, alongside the purple coloured bra she was wearing, revealing her bare breasts to Davis, dropping the clothing to the floor beside her, before Yolei moved onto her back and allowed Davis to continue his actions, which increased, as did the pleasure and the foggy feeling in her head when Davis started to gently rub around and pinch her nipples.

"Davis..." Yolei moaned again, making Davis smile, not from Yolei begging, but from seeing the combination of the pleasure he was giving her, as well as the beauty in her he had failed to see in the past.

And like Yolei, the maroon haired boy wanted more.

Taking his hands off Yolei's body, her face flushed as she remained on her back, watching as Davis took off his jacket and shirt, revealing his well-developed body to her, before he resumed, moving his head down, their eyes locked as they gazed at each other.

Slowing down his actions, Davis then asked. "Yolei, do you want me to make you feel better?"

"To feel what Kari, Sora and Mimi feel?" Davis went on, moving his right hand down the front of Yolei's pants, which made her moan at feeling Davis' hand rubbing the outer fabric of her panties, teasing her pussy.

And though slightly hesitant for a second, Yolei gave her answer.

"I... I do..." She replied with a nod, though her answer wasn't enough for Davis.

"I'm not sure you really mean it." He commented, pushing his fingers forward as he said in a more commanding tone. "Tell me what you want."

"You! I want you!" Yolei let out, not caring what she was saying or getting into, actually feeling a strange sensation at being submissive toward the Motomiya as she then begged. "Please Davis. Please make me feel like the others."

"That's more like it." Davis said in reply, taking his hand out of Yolei's pants and placing it on the front, unbuttoning them, before relieving the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity of her pants, leaving Yolei in just a pair of purple coloured panties, which had a wet spot on the front.

But lost in her desires, Yolei slid them down her legs, revealing to Davis her shaven pussy.

From both the position he was in, as well as seeing Yolei completely naked, Davis felt his manhood harden.

"Yolei, I had no idea how sexy you were up until now." He commented, making Yolei blush at the Motomiya's words, as well as noticing Davis' erection.

However, Yolei was unable to speak and could only moan as Davis then lowered his head down to the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity's pussy and began to lick around it, licking it clean of the sexual fluids already escaping, before moving his tongue inside of Yolei's love hole, which made her moans increase, turning to cries of pleasure.

"Davis... Oh, Davis... you are so good... so good...!" Yolei let out, unable to help herself as she grabbed Davis by the back of his head, desiring more, which Davis picked up on and gladly complied, not only pushing his head closer so his tongue could get deeper inside of Yolei's pussy, but moved his hand just above and let his thumb run over her clit.

From his actions, Yolei continued to moan, feeling great amounts of pleasure fill her body, until she was soon unable to contain herself and cried out as she had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids into Davis' mouth and getting over his face.

"How did that feel?" Davis asked after removing his face from Yolei's snatch and swallowing her love juices, gazing down at the lavender haired girl, who had a dazed expression on her face.

"Good... Davis good… Davis makes Yolei feel real good..." Yolei managed to say.

'I think I broke her.' Davis thought at seeing the changes in Yolei's personality and was about to say something about it, but was stopped when the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity moved her head up, wrapped her arms around Davis and kissed him deeply.

"But Yolei wants Davis to make her really feel like others." Yolei then said, referring to Kari, Sora and Mimi, with Davis knowing what she meant, not just from her words, but from the look of longing and desire in her eyes, as well as the fact she had moved her hands down to his waist and was tugging at his pants.

Seeing Yolei acting on her desires over her normal/rational way of thinking was still surprising for Davis, but desiring Yolei, as well as keeping control in their situation, the Motomiya placed his hand on Yolei's cheek and cupped it.

"Easy there. I'll do that." He said, causing Yolei to stop and watched with arousal as Davis removed his pants and boxers, leaving him just as naked as Yolei and revealing to her his nine-inch penis.

"So big..." Yolei said, drooling over it, while subconsciously spreading her legs, telling Davis she wanted him, where in Davis responded by placing his hands on Yolei's legs and moved down, his manhood just rubbing against her lower lips.

Feeling Davis' dick teasing her, Yolei moaned loudly.

All her rational thinking had ceased, leaving Yolei thinking only about feeling and desiring more of the pleasure Davis was giving to her.

"Oh, Davis... I want you... Take me... Make love to me...!" Yolei loudly moaned, causing Davis to nod and comply with Yolei's begging as he inserted his manhood into Yolei's waiting pussy, going in hard, knowing Yolei wasn't a virgin, before the maroon haired boy began to thrust back and forth into her threshold.

"Yolei... Ah... you're doing great... Your pussy... so tight...!" Davis groaned out, which caused Yolei to moan out in a pleasure filled reply. "Yes... Oh, Davis don't stop... You are amazing... perfect-o... Don't stop . . . Don't stop...!"

As Davis increased his tempo and went as deep as he could into Yolei, causing her to scream out, erotically, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship filled the Inoue's apartment with the sounds of their pleasure, with Yolei continuing to cry out Davis' name, as well as commenting on how amazing he was.

But making sure to keep her satisfied, Davis went into a sitting position, pulling Yolei up, supporting her as the Motomiya placed his hands on her Yolei's as he continued to make love to her.

For another twenty minutes, Davis continued with his actions, adding to them as he moved his left hand onto Yolei's right breast and began to fondle it, while he moved his head to Yolei's left breast and began to suck on her hardened nipple, which made the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity scream out in pure pleasure.

However, Yolei then stopped Davis, placed her hands on the sides of his head and pulled his head up, so they were looking into each other's eyes, where, through her hooded eyes, Davis no longer saw the resentment Yolei used to have, but saw it was gone, replaced with a newfound love and desire for him, before they both slowly moved their heads forward and met in another passionate kiss.

And after the pair separated from the kiss, Davis groans increased, for the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship felt his climax coming.

"Yolei... I'm going to... Ah...cum any second...!" Davis let out, which Yolei then replied, she too could feel she was reaching her peak. "Me too... Ah... Davis... I... I'm cumming...!"

With her call, and after several more thrusts, Yolei then cried out in ecstasy as she had her climax, releasing a huge amount of her sexual fluids all over Davis' dick, which triggered Davis' orgasm.

"Yolei!" Davis let out as he came, filling the lavender haired girl's womb with his seed.

And after their orgasms had subsided, Davis collapsed onto the couch, while Yolei collapsed onto him, with Davis' cock still buried within her pussy, as both the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship and the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity embraced each other.

"Oh, Davis..." Yolei panted, smiling as she remained close to the Digidestined of Miracles. "I love you."

"And I love you, Yolei." Davis replied, holding the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity close, before he gave her a kiss on the forehead, which made her sigh contently.

"You have such beautiful hair." Davis then commented, running his fingers through it, before saying. "But I bet you'd look even sexier as a blonde."

"Whatever you wish..." Yolei replied in a pleasure drunk tone, feeling a compelling need to do as the Motomiya had said.

"That's my girl." Davis said, giving Yolei another kiss, before smirking as he added. "Well, one of them."


	10. Happy ends and new Beginnings

After Davis and Yolei had redressed, both headed back to the apartment where Yolei was welcomed by Kari, Mimi and Sora, where the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity not only learnt the pleasures of being with another woman, once again she got to spend another few hours of pleasure from Davis.

And after several hours of pleasure, both from her new love and his girlfriends, Mimi, having changed her hairstyle many times, assisted Yolei in dying her hair, making her look like a true blonde, which the pink haired girl found sexy and knew Davis would love it, but not before they had some fun together.

The next day, the Digidestined and their partners all met for a group picnic, the perfect spot for Yolei to reveal her news.

At first, most believed it was about her dying her hair, but when Yolei told the others she too had fallen in love with and was now with the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, most of the Digidestined believed it was either a joke or Yolei had hit her head.

But after seeing her with Kari, Sora, and Mimi hugging and kissing Davis, they realized that the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity wasn't making this up and, just with the other girls, learned to accept it.

-Two weeks later-

With the days that went by after Davis and Yolei had made love, the Digidestined of Miracles continued to show each girl his love, making sure they knew he cared for each of them and never took them for granted, as did Veemon with Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon.

And with the boys doing such wonderful things for them, the girls returned that love, namely in the form of sexual gratitude, keeping the sex fresh with new costumes, roleplaying and even switching partners, which was a surprise for Davis and Veemon at first, but both were open about it and found expanding their relationships as one was something they all enjoyed.

Currently, Davis and Flamedramon were in Davis' room, both naked and with their beloveds. With Davis, Kari was sitting behind him, her arms wrapped around his chest as she kissed around her beloved's neck, Sora and Mimi were lying on Davis' sides, gently rubbing his chest, while Yolei was at the end of the bed, smiling up at her new boyfriend as she lovingly massaged his feet, wanting nothing more than to show her love for Davis and make him feel good.

With Flamedramon, Gatomon had Digivolved to Angewomon, revealing her naked beauty as she sat in Flamedramon's lap, moaning loudly, not only from the feel of Flamedramon's manhood slowly inside of her, but also the pleasure she felt around her, for Palmon was behind the Digimon of Light, rubbing her breasts with her vine-like fingers and kissing around the angel Digimon's body.

And while Angewomon and Palmon were namely focused on pleasuring each other, Biyomon was satisfying her own sexual needs, as well as Flamedramon's, for she positioned herself behind Angewomon, where her beak and tongue ran over Flamedramon's balls, while her talons were moving around in her pussy.

And as much as the couples were enjoying their pleasure, with all of them in the same room, Kari felt it was the best time to reveal something she had to say.

"Davis?" Kari then said, having something she needed to tell him, something important.

"What's up?" Davis asked, his undivided attention focused on the brunette.

"You know how I've been sick nearly every morning?" Kari began to ask, which caused Davis to nod.

"Well... I took a test, and..." Kari then said, finishing as she took Davis' hand and placed it on her stomach, surprising the Digidestined of Miracles, who had to ask. "Kari, are you saying...?"

Kari nodded.

"I'm pregnant." She replied with a smile.

From what Kari had just said, it took a moment for it to sink in, before Davis gained a bright smile as he kissed Kari passionately on the lips, while Sora, Mimi, Yolei and the Digimon all smiled, overjoyed in such news and planned on assisting the brunette in anyway they could during the nine months to follow.

"I know you'll make a wonderful mother." Davis then said after he broke the kiss, cupping Kari's cheek, which she did to Davis' as she said in reply. "And you'll be a great father."

-Back in the Digital World-

The Wisemon that had given Veemon the book, was once again smiling, not only certain that the Digidestined and Digimon of Miracles had used his gift wisely, but was also smiling at the two customers before him, the leader of the Digimon Tamers, Takato Matsuki and the General of the Fusion Fighters, Mikey Kudo.

Though their worlds were separate from each other, thanks to the the various forces of each Digital World, they united and managed to upgrade the various Digivices of each reality so the heroes and heroines could visit each other, where in Takato and Mikey had wanted to wish Davis a Happy Birthday, but due to the time differences yet to be synchronized, both had found that they had missed the day by a few weeks.

But it wasn't going to stop either from seeing the Digidestined of Miracles, they just had to go through Odaiba' Digital World and access a TV set close to Davis' apartment first, that is where they met the Wisemon.

Though appreciate, Takato had to ask. "Are you sure you can just give these away?"

"We'd be glad to pay for them." Mikey added, knowing his money was no good in the Digital World, but was certain he could find some Digimon to exchange what money he had to Digi-Dollars.

But with their words, Wisemon continued to smile and shook his head.

"Trust me, you both deserve this. Think of this as a token to say thank you for all your heroics." Wisemon said in reply, his smile remaining, not just showing his kindness, but also knowing that the leader of the Digimon Tamers and the Red General would find themselves in the same position as the Digidestined and the Digimon of Miracles.

The End.


End file.
